UNBELIEVABLE
by Rubinart
Summary: Teringat akan dosa – dosa yang di perbuatnya di masa lampau membuat Naruto sadar bahwa kekuatan,kekuasaan,dan kebanggaan bukanlah segalanya. Naruto tau bahwa apa yang di perbuatnya dulu salah dan akan berubah menjadi lebih baik di masa yang akan datang. Bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto ke depannya ? (Warning : Bashing Chara,Magic World,OVPNaru(seiring berjalannya cerita),AllHuman.)
1. Chapter 1 : Murid Baru

-Simple Story From Me-

-Hope You All Like It-

-So Enjoy Read-

 **UNBELIEVABLE**

- **Created By** Jangan Kau Cari Aku-

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is not my own

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto x ?

 **Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x hurt comfort x comedy x romance x slice of life x little bit gore(Maybe)

 **Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,Overpowered Naru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),ETC

 **Summary**

: Teringat Akan Dosa – Dosa Yang Di Perbuatnya Di Masa Lampau Membuat Naruto Sadar Bahwa Kekuatan,Kekuasaan,Dan Kebanggaan Bukanlah Segalanya. Naruto Tau Bahwa Apa Yang Di Perbuatnya Dulu Salah Dan Akan Berubah Menjadi Lebih Baik Di Masa Yang Akan Datang. Bagaimanakah Perjalanan Naruto Ke Depannya ? (Bad Summary) ( Warning : Magic World,Fantasy Yang Kental Di Dalamnya,OverPoweredNaru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),AllHuman).

 **Season 1** : Pertunjukkan Baru Saja Akan Di Mulai

 **Chapter 1** : Murid Baru

 **Kota Kuoh, Apartemen Naruto**

 **Naruto POV**

Di Pagi Hari Ku Mulai Nikmati Secangkir Kopi Di Temani Mentari, Sinarnya Hangatkan Suasana Pagi, Hati yang resah menjadi tenang kembali.

Ku Lihat Sinar Mentari Hangatkan Dunia Ini. Aku Berpikir 'Indahnya Menjadi Mentari Pagi Yang Bisa Menghangatkan Dunia Yang Penuh Akan Realita Ini'.

Sejenak Aku Memandang Ke Arah Jam Di Kamarku, Ternyata Arah Jarum Jam Menunjukkan Pukul 06.42, Jika Begitu Aku Harus Bergegas Menuju Sekolah.

Kemudian Ku Bereskan Cangkir Yang Telah Ku Minum Dan Bergegas Menuju Kamar Mandi.

 **Naruto POV END**

10 Minute Later...

"Hah Segarnya," ucap naruto setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hm, sekarang saatnya memakai baju,"

Naruto Mengenakan Seragam Sekolahnya Yaitu Sebuah Blazer Berwarna Hijau Dengan Kemeja Putih Sebagai Dalaman dan dasi berwarna biru dongker melekat di lehernya serta celana berwarna hitam.

"sedikit bercermin sepertinya bagus untuk penampilanku,"

Naruto lalu bercermin dan mengatur tampilan rambutnya.

"rambutku kuatur belah tengah saja," ucap naruto seraya mengambil sebuah pomed dan mengatur rambutnya.

"nah begini lebih baik,"

Rambut naruto berpenampilan belah tengah dengan 2 pony di sampirkan di sampingnya.

"saatnya berangkat sekolah,"

Naruto kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu keluar, naruto bingung ingin mengenakan sepatu apa.

"ck, apa yang harus ku kenakan ke sekolah ?,"

"nike classic 90 atau nike hyperadapt ?,"

Sejenak naruto merenung memikirkan sepatu yang akan di kenakannya.

"sepertinya nike hyperadapt lebih baik,"

Naruto lalu mengenakan nike hyperadaptnya dan berangkat menuju sekolah.

- **Skip Time** -

Sesampainya Di Sekolah...

Naruto berhenti sejenak di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan mengambil sebuah kacamata frame tebal di saku bajunya.

"sudah saatnya ku kenakan," ucap naruto.

Sekarang sebuah kacamata frame tebal sudah bertengger manis di hidungnya. Naruto kemudian melangkah masuk gerbang dan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sebenarnya Dimana Ruang Kepala Sekolah," ucap naruto kebingungan.

Loh kenapa naruto bisa kebingungan ? bukannya dia sudah menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah ?

Oh ternyata naruto tersesat saat menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah dan malah berada di salah satu kelas.

Naruto melihat salah satu murid bergender perempuan di dalam kelas, kemudian naruto menghampiri murid itu.

"en ano, bolehkah aku bertanya di mana ruang kepala sekolah ?," tanya naruto terhadap perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu lalu menoleh ke arah naruto dan berkata "ruang kepala sekolah sudah dekat, anda tinggal berjalan lurus di lorong dan akan menemukan ruang kepala sekolah yang sangat dekat dengan ruang guru,"

Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan perempuan itu dan masih saja terbengong mengagumi makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

'Astaga, cantiknya dia,' batin naruto terkagum – kagum terhadap paras cantik perempuan yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Perempuan itu memiliki ciri – ciri seperti rias gremory (biar gak ribet dan kalian pada tahu siapa di depan naruto :v).

"eh pemuda-san, anda tidak apa – apa ?," tanya rias gremory sambil melambai – lambai tangannya di hadapan naruto.

Naruto langsung kaget di saat sebuah tangan melambai di hadapannya.

"eh ya, aku tidak apa – apa dan juga perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto,kau boleh memanggilku naruto," ucap naruto sambil menengadahkan tanganya ke depan mengajak bersalaman.

"namaku rias gremory, dan kau juga boleh memanggilku rias," ucap rias dan menjabat tangan naruto.

Setelah mereka saling berkenalan, naruto kemudian segera pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"en rias-san, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dan terima kasih telah menujukkan jalannya," ucap naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

"ya sama – sama, naruto-san," balas rias.

Sesampainya Naruto Di Depan Ruang Kepala Sekolah

'jadi ini ya ruang kepala sekolah,' batin naruto.

Naruto kemudian mengetok pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok – Tok – Tok

"ya masuk," sebuah suara berbunyi dari dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"begini pak, saya uzumaki naruto, murid pindahan dari SMK Independent 11 (sekolah indo masuk jepang :V) dan saya disini untuk memulai hari pertama sekolah saya," ucap naruto kepada kepala sekolah.

Tetapi sebelum kepala sekolah menjawab, sebuah bel panjang berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran pertama di mulai.

Setelah bel selesai berbunyi kepala sekolah membalas ucapan naruto "jadi kau murid baru itu ya, baiklah kalau begitu ini kelasmu dan berikan juga surat ini kepada guru yang ada di mengajar," ucap kepala sekolah sambil menujukkan sebuah kertas yang merupakan kelas naruto dan juga memberikan sebuah surat kepadanya.

"ya, terima kasih, Pak Kepala Sekolah, kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap naruto lalu pergi keluar ruangan menuju kelasnya.

Di lorong sekolah, naruto berpikir sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

'eh, aku kelas XI B ya, jadi aku sekelas dengan rias,' batin naruto senang karena sekelas dengan rias.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, naruto mendengar suara dari dalam keras yang sepertinya suara seorang guru yang menjelaskan pelajaran kepada para muridnya.

"sepertinya kelas sudah di mulai, kalau begitu ku ketuk saja pintunya," ucap naruto lalu mengetuk pintu kelas.

Tok – Tok – Tok

Sang guru yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu segera saja menghentikan pelajaran dan membuka pintu kelas.

"siapa kau nak ?," tanya sang guru setelah membuka pintu.

"oh saya, uzumaki naruto, murid baru bu," jawab naruto.

"oh, jadi kau murid baru, kalau begitu masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap sang guru.

"baiklah kalau begitu, Bu," balas naruto, kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sesampainya di dalam sang guru berkata kepada para muridnya "baiklah murid – murid, sekarang kita mendapatkan murid baru, baiklah naruto-san kau bisa memperkenalkan muridmu,"

Naruto lalu memperkenalkan dirinya "baiklah teman – teman, perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto,aku berasal dari konoha dan sekarang ini pindah ke kota kuoh,hobbyku sepertinya menggambar,yang kusuka adalah ramen,untuk yang tidak kusuka tidak ada, nah sepertinya itu saja,"

Setelah naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, sang guru berkata kepada para murid "nah kalau begitu, ada yang mau kalian tanyakan ?,"

Para murid tidak menanggapi dan asik berbicara serta berbisik – bisik sendiri.

"baiklah, naruto kau bisa duduk di sebelah rias dan rias bisakah kau angkat tangan," ucap sang guru.

Kemudian rias mengangkat tangannya, naruto yang melihatnya segera menghampiri dan duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah rias.

"eh rupanya kita satu kelas naruto-san," ucap rias kepada naruto

"iya, aku juga tidak menyangka, kalau begitu aku mohon bantuannya rias-san," balas naruto

Rias menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan,Lalu mereka melanjutkan pelajaran

- **Time Skip-**

Di Saat Istirahat

"naruto-san, senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap issei kepada naruto

"ya, aku juga issei-san," balas naruto

"dan, juga perkenalkan ini temanku Vali Lucifer," ucap issei sambil menyuruh vali memperkenalkan dirinya

"hn, perkenalkan namaku Vali Lucifer," ucap vali datar dan cuek

"ya, senang berkenalan denganmu," balas naruto

"nah, kalau begitu, naruto-san, bolehkah aku bertanya tentang kekuatanmu," ucap issei dan ucapannya membuat seisi ruangan kelas memperkuat indera pendengarannya,menunggu ucapan naruto selanjutnya

"soal kekuatan,sepertinya aku tidak memilikinya, yah aku hanya seorang manusia biasa," ucap naruto membuat seluruh kelas tercengang dan mengeluarkan hawa tidak mengenakkan

"jadi begitunya naruto-san,kalau begitu aku dan vali pergi dulu," ucap issei dengan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang pekat

'ck, perasaan apa ini, sepertinya aku memiliki firasat buruk,' batin naruto merasakan hawa pembunuh issei

Kemudian issei dan vali keluar kelas meninggalkan naruto.

'ck, apa – apaan tadi kenapa semua orang mengeluarkan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, batin naruto

Dan di saat itu pula awal mula petaka naruto di mulai huehehehehehe...

 **TBC**

Hello Guys, jangan kau cari lagi is comeback and i has been created our story again :v

Well, then how is my story ?

Also bad or look good ?

Yeah finally i can write a fanfic agaian after i remake my story about naruto : the red dragon

If you talk about pair, the pair will be secret and forbidden :v (njir inggris macam apa ini :v)

Oh, and in this story, i will write in 2 season

And now is bagianya penjelasan oke :v

1\. Naruto itu bersekolah di kuoh academy

2\. Naruto itu penampilannya culun disini dan memakai kacamata walau penampilan aslinya kayak cover fanfiction ini (naruto itu keren sebenernya)

3\. Ceritanya akan anti mainstream walaupun temanya sekolah

4\. Soal pair seperti penjelasan di atas

5\. Chapter depan jangan kaget atas apa yang di perbuat rias

6\. #Promosi buat cerita saya yang Tower Of God tolong dong kalian baca,review,follow,dan fav(author maksa loh :v)

Udah gitu aja kayaknya

So review,follow,and also favorite my story guys

I will epic comeback soon if you want review and follow also favorite my story :v

-Jangan Kau Cari Lagi-

-Mencium Para Reader *-


	2. Chapter 2 : Awal mula petaka terjadi

-Simple Story From Me-

-Hope You All Like It-

-So Enjoy Read-

 **UNBELIEVABLE**

- **Created By** Jangan Kau Cari Aku-

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is not my own

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto x ?

 **Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x hurt comfort x comedy x romance x slice of life x little bit gore(Maybe)

 **Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,Overpowered Naru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),ETC

 **Summary** : Teringat Akan Dosa – Dosa Yang Di Perbuatnya Di Masa Lampau Membuat Naruto Sadar Bahwa Kekuatan,Kekuasaan,Dan Kebanggaan Bukanlah Segalanya. Naruto Tau Bahwa Apa Yang Di Perbuatnya Dulu Salah Dan Akan Berubah Menjadi Lebih Baik Di Masa Yang Akan Datang. Bagaimanakah Perjalanan Naruto Ke Depannya ? (Bad Summary) ( **Warning :** Magic World,Fantasy Yang Kental Di Dalamnya,OverPoweredNaru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),AllHuman,BashingChara).

 **Season 1** : Pertunjukkan Baru Saja Akan Di Mulai

 **Chapter 2** : Awal Mula Petaka Terjadi

 **Kota Kuoh, Kuoh Academy**

"Kring, kring , kring,"

Bel pertanda masuk telah di bunyikan. Banyak murid yang entah berada di kantin, taman, Perpustakaan, dan lainnya berhamburan ke dalam kelas.

Mereka secepat mungkin kembali ke kelas, karena pelajaran selanjutnya akan di mulai.

Kita kembali dengan tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto, Dia saat ini tengah berlari menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas XI B.

Di saat Naruto tengah berlari, Dia membatin kesal akan dirinya yang terlalu asik menggambar di saat istirihat tadi, Hingga lupa bahwa bel telah berbunyi.

'Ck,bodohnya Diriku ini, kenapa Aku terlalu asik menggambar sampai lupa bahwa bel telah berbunyi,' batin Naruto kesal akan dirinya.

Kemudian, Naruto terus berlari hingga tiba di depan pintu kelas. Di saat Naruto ingin Memasukki kelasnya, sebuah malapetaka terjadi. Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak Rias yang Juga ingin memasukki kelas.

"Awas," ucap Naruto memperingati Rias sebelum berakhir menabraknya.

"Dhuak,"

Naruto dan Rias sama – sama terjatuh dengan posisi yang bisa di bilang sangat romantis.

Terlihat bahwa Naruto menindih Rias yang saat ini berada di bawahnya.

"Aww, Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh," ucap Rias tertatih karena di tindih oleh Naruto.

"Gomenne Rias, Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu," balas Naruto dengan rasa bersalah.

Lalu, Mata Blue Sapphire milik Naruto dan Green Emerald milik Rias saling memandang.

Mereka tertegun, terpesona akan keindahan mata masing – masing.

Sepertinya, Mereka berdua menikmati momen itu, hingga tak menyadari bahwa Mereka saat Ini tengah di lihat oleh ribuan pasang mata dari dalam kelas.

 **Naruto POV**

'Matanya sungguh indah, seakan seluruh keindahan dunia terpancar dari matanya'

'Bolehkah Aku berharap padanya ?,'

'Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan ?,'

'Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada diriku ini ?,'

'Mungkinkah ini cinta pandangan yang pertama ?,'

 **Naruto POV END**

 **Rias POV**

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?,'

'Kenapa Aku tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan mata si bodoh itu,'

'Apa yang terjadi pada diriku ini,?'

 **Rias POV END**

Seakan waktu berhenti, Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sang Guru telah memanggil dan juga Tidak mendengar sorakan dari Murid sekelas yang di tujukan kepada mereka

Kemudian, salah satu Murid yang berada di dalam kelas melempar sebuah kertas ke kepala Naruto

"Tuak," (Anggap Suara Lemparan Kertas :v)

"awww," ucap naruto sambil memegang kepalanya, dan seakan penderitaannya belum berhenti, Rias yang berada di bawahnya juga menampar Naruto.

"Tarrrr," (Anggap suara tamparan :v)

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh," teriak Rias marah, lalu mendorong Naruto dari dirinya.

Naruto yang di dorong jatuh ke lantai dan frame kacamata yang di pakainya juga pecah. Setelahnya, Naruto memohon maaf kepada Rias.

"Eh, gomenne Rias, Aku tidak sengaja," ucap Naruto dengan menundukkan kepalanya Merasa bersalah kepada Rias.

"Ck, berani sekali Kau menabrakku, dasar lemah," ucap Rias seraya bangkit dan berjalan ke Hadapan Naruto.

Rias kemudian memegang kerah baju Naruto dan berkata kepadanya "Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Dasar Lemah,"

Setelahnya, Rias melepas cengkeraman Naruto dan pergi menuju bangkunya.

Sang Guru yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa pasrah terhadap kelakuan Murid mereka, Karena kekuatan yang berbeda jauh dengan Mereka dan Sang Guru hanya merupakan manusia biasa.

Kemudian, Naruto bangkit sambil memegang kacamatanya yang rusak dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Disaat Naruto berjalan ke arah bangkunya, banyak murid yang Melempari Kertas ke arahnya, Seraya bersorak "Huu, dasar lemah tak tahu diri, berani sekali Dia dengan Rias-Hime,".

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan juga melindungi Dirinya dari terjangan kertas yang di lempar oleh murid sekelasnya.

 **In Another Place**

Di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan dinding yang di hiasi oleh gambar puluhan gagak. Terdapat 2 orang yang sedang duduk nyaman di sebuah sofa panjang.

Kemudian, 2 orang tersebut menatap ke arah salah seseorang yang sedang melihat pemandangan dari salah satu jendela yang berada di sana, dengan posisi yang membelakangi Mereka.

"Jadi, Apa kalian mendapat sebuah kabar baru ?," tanya seseorang yang menghadap jendela kepada ke 2 orang yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ya, kami mendapat kabar baik, Kaicho-sama," ucap salah seorang dari mereka

"Hm, kabar baik apa itu, Issei ?," tanya seseorang yang mereka sebut Kaicho-sama.

"Sepertinya saat ini, Kita mendapat target baru, Kaicho-Sama," ucap salah satu mereka yang Ternyata adalah Issei.

"Jadi, siapakah Dia, Issei ?," tanya Sang Kaicho.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Kaicho-Sama, Murid dari kelas XIB dan tidak memiliki Kekuatan sama sekali," ucap Issei.

Sang Kaicho yang mendengar itu tertawa senang.

"Hahaha, omoshiroi, sepertinya Dia menarik," ucap Sang Kaicho berbalik ke arah mereka Berdua dan menunjukkan mata merahnya yang bersinar di kegelapan ruangan tersebut.

Sementara itu, Issei dan Temannya yang melihat Sang Kaicho bergidik ngeri dan membatin 'Sepertinya Kaicho-Sama sangat senang mendapat mangsa baru,'.

Selanjutnya, Sang Kaicho berbalik arah melihat jendela kembali dan memberikan perintah Kepada mereka untuk terus menyelidiki Naruto.

"Jadi, sekarang Aku perintahkan kepada kalian berdua, Iseei dan Vali, Aku ingin kalian terus Menyelidiki dan memberitahukan kabar terbaru darinya kepadaku," perintah Sang Kaicho.

"Baik, Kaicho-Sama, Kami akan melaksanakannya," ucap teman Issei yang ternyata adalah Vali dan berucap mewakili Issei.

"Baiklah, kalian segera pergilah dan kembali ke kelas masing – masing, sepertinya pelajaran Sudah di mulai," ucap Sang Kaicho.

"Kalau begitu, Kami mohon undur diri, Kaicho-Sama," ucap Vali dan Issei, Kemudian pergi Dari sana kembali ke kelas mereka masing – masing.

Setelah itu, Sang Kaicho berpikir tentang Naruto.

'Uzumaki Naruto ya, Huhahaha tunggu saja,' Batin Sang Kaicho Senang.

 **TBC**

 **Gak kok canda :v**

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Sepulang Sekolah, Naruto yang hendak pergi menuju rumahnya di cegat oleh Issei dan Vali yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya Mereka hendak mencelakai Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian berdua inginkan," ucap Naruto.

Issei dan Vali yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh.

"Eh, apa yang kami inginkan ?, hehehe sepertinya Kau harus mengikutiku, bodoh," ucap Issei.

Kemudian Issei menyeret Naruto dan pergi menuju gang sempit yang berada di sekolah.

Sementara, Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu berujar kepada Issei "Apa yang kau lakukan Issei-san, Kenapa kau menyeretku,"

Issei yang mendengar itu hanya menoleh kepada Naruto dengan tampang kesal dan marah.

"Hehehe, Kau lihat saja, bodoh," ucap Issei lalu melempar Naruto ke dalam gang.

"Dhuak,"

Naruto yang terlempar, membentur salah satu dinding gang.

"Uhuk, Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Issei-san," ucap Naruto tertatih kesakitan setelah membentur dinding.

Issei yang mendengar itu segera berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Yang Ku inginkan adalah memberimu pelajaran atas apa yang telah Kau perbuat kepada Rias-hime," ucap Issei seraya mencengkeram kerah Naruto dan mengarahkan satu pukulan ke perutnya.

"Uhukkk," rintih Naruto.

Sementara, Vali yang melihat itu semua berkata kepada issei.

"Apakah perlu Ku bantu ?," ucap Vali.

Issei yang mendengar ucapan Vali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak perlu, biar Aku sendiri yang memberinya pelajaran," balas Issei, kemudian melanjutkan pukulannya terhadap Naruto.

"Baiklah," ucap Vali dan melihat sebuah pertunjukkan yang ada di depannya.

Terlihat bahwa Issei memukuli Naruto tanpa belas kasihan dan juga tubuh dari Naruto yang terus mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti.

"Huahahaha, Terima ini dasar lemah," ucap Issei, lalu menendang perut Naruto sangat kencang, hingga Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Hoekkk,"

Naruto memuntahkan darah dan setelahnya jatuh tersungkur.

Sementara itu, Issei yang melihat Naruto memuntahkan darah merasa senang, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto serta menjambak Rambutnya.

"Inilah akibatnya karena Kau berani – beraninya menyakiti Rias-Hime," teriak Issei di telinga Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pasrah menerima perilaku Issei dan pingsan Setelahnya.

"Kau lihat Dia, Vali, ternyata setelah menerima tendanganku, Dia langsung pingsan," ucap Issei sambil tertawa senang menyadari Naruto telah pingsan hanya karena tendangannya.

"Hahaha, Kau benar Issei, anak itu lemah sekali," balas Vali juga tertawa senang melihat Naruto pingsan.

"Kalau begitu, mari Kita pergi Vali, sudah tidak ada gunanya Kita sekarang berada di sini, Karena mangsa Kita telah pingsan duluan sebelum Aku menyiksanya lebih sadis," ucap Issei Malas dan kecewa karena belum menyiksa Naruto lebih kejam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap vali, kemudian Mereka berdua pergi dari sana.

Beberapa saat waktu berlalu, Setelah Vali dan Issei pergi dari sana.

Naruto samar – samar mendengar sebuah suara.

"Hey, lihatlah Dia, sepertinya Dia merupakan murid yang telah berani – beraninya memancing emosi Issei-sama," ucap salah satu murid perempuan yang lewat di depan Naruto

"Ya, Kau benar dan Aku juga pernah mendengar, Dia hanyalah murid lemah yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan sama sekali," balas Temannya.

"Benarkah begitu, Jika saja iya, berarti Kita sepertinya harus memberinya sedikit pelajaran sebelum pulang," ucap murid yang pertama.

"ya, Kau benar, kalau begitu Kita ambil saja dompetnya," ucap Temannya.

Kemudian mereka berdua mendekati badan Naruto dan merogoh – rogoh saku Naruto.

"Nah, ketemu," ucap murid yang pertama sambil memain – mainkan dompet Naruto.

Secara tiba – tiba, Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan memegang salah satu kaki murid tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan," ucap Naruto terhadap kedua murid tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaa,"

Kedua murid tersebut tentu saja kaget melihat Naruto telah sadar, tetapi mereka dapat mengatasi keadaannya, Setelahnya salah satu dari mereka menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Yang kami inginkan tentu saja yaitu membuang dompetmu," ucap Murid yang memegang dompet Naruto tiba – tiba saja membuang dompet Naruto ke dalam tong sampah.

"Sialan Kau," teriak Naruto terhadap 2 murid di hadapannya.

"Hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu Kami pergi dulu," ucap Murid pertama dan pergi dari sana Bersama temannya.

"Ck,Sialan," ucap Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima perilaku Mereka.

Kemudian, Naruto bangkit secara perlahan walau tertatih - tatih, lalu mencari dompetnya di dalam tong sampah.

'Ck, dimanakah dompetku,' batin naruto sambil mengorek – ngorek isi tong sampah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menemukan dompetnya yang terselip di antara sampah – sampah.

'Nah, ini Dia,' batin Naruto senang telah menemukan dompetnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto segera memungut tasnya dan menaruh dompetnya di saku.

'Baiklah, sekarang Aku sebaiknya pulang ke rumah,' lanjutnya mengingat akan luka yang di deritanya harus segera di obati.

Selanjutnya, Naruto segera pergi menuju rumahnya walau berjalan dengan kaki yang terseok – seok mengingat luka yang di deritanya.

'Awas saja, kalian pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya,' batin Naruto selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

 **TBC**

Yah Sepertinya kita kembali lagi dalam chapter 2 ini

Gimana Penulisannya ?

Also Bad or Look Good ?

Btw Saya sudah nulis dengan EYD yang mungkin benar :v (Mungkin Loh)

Kalo semisal ada yang salah tolong kalian check dan beritahukan kepada saya ok :D.

Dan juga author saat ini sedang bingung milih pair

Kalian maunya Harem/Mini Harem/Single ?

Ohya di cerita ini saya juga akan membuatnya dalam 2 season (masih kemungkinan)

Season 1 bercerita akan kekuatan naruto dan flashback gimana naruto kok bisa menjadi lebih baik ke depannya padahal dulunya naruto itu jahat dan sombong

Untuk Season 2 akan bercerita tentang Naruto yang akan mengikuti lomba Turf War antar sekolah dan juga di akhir cerita akan ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan fic lain yang akan author bikin buat ceritanya berkebalikkan dengan fic ini.

Author juga akan membuat profil – profil buat character fanfic ini

1\. Name : Uzumaki Naruto

Ability : ?

Level : ?

Appearance : Kayak Cover yang gambar sebelah Kanan :v

2\. Name : Hyoudou Issei

Ability : Boosted Gear ( Owner Of Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig)

Level : 6.0

Appearance : Kayak Issei Di DXD tapi pakek baju blazer warna hijau kayak naruto

3\. Name : Vali Lucifer

Ability : Divine Dividing (Owner Of Vanishing Dragon Albion)

Level : 6.2

Appearance : Kayak vali biasanya di DXD tapi pakek baju blazer warna hijau kayak naruto

Terakhir Sesi Tanya Jawab Buat Para Reader

Fahzi-Luchifer : hehehe Naruto di sini gak akan lupa ingatan, tetapi Dia hanya trauma akan masa lalunya btw makasih juga udah review bang.

Yz-namikaze : Nah Kalo buat pair author juga bingung mau harem/mini harem/single jadi author bakal nanya banyak saran sama para reader

Alaksablue : Saran kamu akan saya pikirkan dan buat pair harem author masih bingung :v

Guest : Chapter ini udah saya rapikan bang :v btw makasih sarannya yang sungguh pedih ini

Joker-The-Clown : Yo emang bang kemarin udah saya PM dan makasih buat reviewnya :D

NoName : Saya sudah peringatkan di akhir cerita chapter 1 buat bashing charanya bang dan sry juga kalo karakter favorite anda saya buat bashing

Alfiantohadiwinarno : Disini Naruto itu kuat bang Cuma emang keliatan culun dan lemah gitu karena masa lalunya

Oke Cukup Segini aja dari author

Jangan Lupa Review,Fav,Follownya Guys :D

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3 : Sekelebat Ingatan

-Simple Story From Me-

-Hope You All Like It-

-So Enjoy Read-

 **UNBELIEVABLE**

- **Created By** Jangan Kau Cari Aku-

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is not my own

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto x ?

 **Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x hurt comfort x comedy x romance x slice of life x little bit gore(Maybe)

 **Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,Overpowered Naru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),ETC

 **Summary** : Teringat Akan Dosa – Dosa Yang Di Perbuatnya Di Masa Lampau Membuat Naruto Sadar Bahwa Kekuatan,Kekuasaan,Dan Kebanggaan Bukanlah Segalanya. Naruto Tau Bahwa Apa Yang Di Perbuatnya Dulu Salah Dan Akan Berubah Menjadi Lebih Baik Di Masa Yang Akan Datang. Bagaimanakah Perjalanan Naruto Ke Depannya ? (Bad Summary) ( **Warning :** Magic World,Fantasy Yang Kental Di Dalamnya,OverPoweredNaru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),AllHuman,BashingChara).

 **Season 1** : Pertunjukkan Baru Saja Akan Di Mulai

 **Chapter 3** : Sekelebat Ingatan

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Naruto menuju apartemennya, terlihat jika banyak pasang mata yang berjalan melewati trotoar menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh dan juga takut. Mereka sepertinya melihat penampilan Naruto yang berlumuran darah dan tampilan seragamnya yang telah sobek serta compang – camping layaknya Zombie dalam sebuah film.

Sementara, Naruto yang melihat itu semua hanya cuek dan tidak peduli, Karena di pikirannya hanya ada satu yaitu segera pulang ke apartemennya dan mengobati luka yang di deritanya.

Di saat Naruto berjalan, Tiba – tiba saja ada seseorang lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto, Sepertinya lelaki paruh baya itu menghalangi perjalanan Naruto menuju apartemennya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Nak, ?," ucap lelaki paruh baya itu secara tiba - tiba kepada Naruto yang berada di hadapannya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja kaget dan kebingungan ingin merespon apa.

"Ah, sepertinya Aku tidak apa – apa, Paman," ucap Naruto asal berbicara.

Selanjutnya, Lelaki paruh baya itu bingung mendengar ucapan Naruto, Masa iya jika keadaan Naruto yang berlumuran darah dan pakaian compang – camping seperti itu bisa di bilang tidak apa – apa, bukannya itu sangat aneh.

"Apa maksudmu anak muda, bukankah aneh jika kau bilang tidak apa – apa, padahal penampilanmu berbanding balik dengan ucapanmu," ucap lelaki paruh baya itu.

Ucapan lelaki paruh baya itu membuat Naruto was – was dan takut. Bagaimana jika lelaki paruh baya itu mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah di bully oleh teman sekolahnya dan berakhir dengan keadaannya saat ini, tentu saja Naruto tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Entah ide dari mana, Tiba – tiba Naruto berhasil membalas ucapan lelaki paruh dengan ucapan yang logis.

"Ah, tentang luka ini, Aku mendapatkannya di saat tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil dan supir yang mengemudikan mobil itu tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah di perbuatnya kepadaku lalu pergi begitu saja, untung saja di saat seperti itu, banyak orang – orang yang melintas menolongku dan membawaku pergi ke sebuah toko terdekat untuk di obati, tetapi di saat mereka ingin mengobatiku, aku menolaknya dan pergi menuju ke rumah, hingga di saat perjalanan Aku bertemu dengan Paman," ucap Naruto tanpa ragu supaya lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya percaya.

"Hm, jadi seperti itu kejadiannya," balas lelaki paruh baya sembari menggangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu biar Aku antar Kau hingga sampai ke rumah," lanjutnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan lelaki paruh baya itu segera berpikir respon apa yang harus di ucapkannya, agar nantinya lelaki paruh baya itu tidak mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya dan mengikuti Naruto sampai apartemennya.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak usah, Paman, walau keadaanku seperti ini, Aku masih bisa berjalan kok," ucap Naruto menyakinkan lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, lelaki paruh baya tersebut menerima ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu berhati – hatilah di jalan, Nak," ucap lelaki paruh baya itu, lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto.

'Fyuh, syukurlah Dia percaya,' batin Naruto mengingat perkataannya tadi di terima oleh lelaki paruh baya itu.

'lebih baik Aku cepat – cepat pulang,'

Kemudian Naruto segera bergegas menuju apartemennya walau berjalan dengan terseok – seok.

Sementara itu dengan lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Saat ini dia tengah memikirkan sosok Naruto yang baru saja di temuinya. Tanpa di ketahui bahwa pikirannya memikirkan sesuatu yang terlibat dengan masa depan Naruto.

'Akhirnya kita bertemu Hikari,' batin lelaki paruh baya itu sembari menyeringai jahat dan berjalan menjauh hingga menghilang di balik kegelapan salah satu gang.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

 **Apatermen Naruto**

Sesampainya Naruto di apartemen, Dia segera duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di apartemennya. Kemudian, Naruto mulai membuka seluruh bajunya dan melihat luka yang di deritanya.

'ck, banyak sekali darah yang keluar,' batin Naruto sembari memegang lukanya.

'Sebaiknya Aku segera membersihkan luka ini sebelum terjadi infeksi,'

Setelahnya, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa lupa mengambil kotak obat. Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto mulai membersihkan dan mengobati luka - lukanya lalu menutupinya dengan perban.

Sembari membungkus lukanya dengan perban, Naruto mulai merenungi kejadian yang telah terjadi di sekolah tadi.

 **Naruto POV**

'Sebenarnya apa yang telah kuperbuat ?,'

'Kenapa mereka semua memusuhiku ?,'

Aku terbayang – bayang wajah dan perbuatan mereka kepadaku.

Aku bingung, kenapa mereka semua memusuhiku. Apakah perbuatanku salah di saat sekolah tadi. Apa mungkin karena Rias hingga mereka menjadi seperti itu.

Dan kenapa diriku sangat lemah. Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku sehingga Aku tidak bisa membalas perbuatan mereka.

' **Flussh** '

Selintas ingatan memasukki pikiranku. Aku seperti mengingat sebuah perkataan yang terasa familiar bagiku.

"Naruto-kun, ganbatte-ne" ucap seorang gadis yang terlihat samar – samar di dalam memoriku.

Kemudian sebuah memori menyusul ke dalam pikiranku.

Aku seperti melihat kejadian di masa lampau. Di mana Aku melihat diriku tengah di ejek oleh beberapa murid yang melintas di sampingku.

"Hahaha, Dasar lemah tidak berguna," sorak sebuah suara beberapa orang yang menghina diriku.

"Iya, Kau benar, dasar Naruto pecundang hahaha," ucap salah satu murid yang berada di sana.

Setelah melihat beberapa ejekan itu, Aku melihat diriku mulai marah dan mengeluarkan sebuah aura berwarna putih di sekeliling tubuhnya serta sekilas Aku melihat mataku juga mengeluarkan sebuah percikan putih.

"Hei lihatlah Dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya," teriak salah satu murid dengan tampang. mengejek.

"Hahahaha, paling hanya kekuatan lemah tak bergunanya," tawa mengejek salah satu murid.

"Ya benar," ucap murid lainnya.

Kemudian diriku mulai mengeluarkan portal sihir di tangannya dan terlihat sebuah tongkat keluar dari portal itu. Lalu kulihat diriku mulai marah dan menyerang para murid yang telah mengejeknya tanpa ampun. Hingga beberapa saat berlalu, kulihat diriku telah menyebabkan beberapa murid pingsan dengan luka di sana sini dan terlihat diriku ingin menyerang murid terakhir.

"Sebelum Aku menghajarmu, apakah ada yang ingin Kau sampaikan anak lemah, hahahaha," ucapnya terkekeh seram dan menyeringai sadis kepada murid yang berada di hadapannya.

Murid yang berada di hadapan Naruto mulai menangis dan seluruh badanya menggigil ketakutan.

"Tolong ampuni Aku, Naruto-sama, Aku pasti tidak akan mengejekmu lagi," ucap murid sembari bersujud di kedua kaki Naruto.

"Hahaha, Apa yang kau bilang lemah," ucap Naruto sembari memegang telinganya.

"Kau ingin pengampunan ?," lanjutnya.

"Iya, Naruto-sama, tolong maafkan Aku," ucap murid memohon ampunan Naruto.

"Baiklah, tetapi sebelum itu, Kau jilatlah sepatuku ini," ucap Naruto menyeringai sadis.

"Baiklah jika itu perintahmu Naruto-sama," ucap sang murid mulai menjilat sepatu Naruto.

Tetapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Naruto telah menendang kepala sang murid hingga pingsan.

"Hahahaha, Kau kira Aku akan mengabulkan permohonan maafmu itu, Dasar tidak berguna," tawa jahat Naruto sembari meludahi murid yang tadi telah Dia tendang.

Sesaat setelah kekacauan yang di perbuat Naruto, Datanglah sang ketua osis ke hadapan Naruto.

"Apa yang telah Kau lakukan, Naruto-kun," ucap ketua osis membuat Naruto kaget melihatnya.

Dan ingatan Naruto hanya sampai di situ dan semua kembali ke dunia nyata.

 **Naruto POV END**

Setelah sebuah ingatan terlintas tadi, Sebuah aura putih mulai muncul di sekeliling Naruto yang sedang menatap cermin di hadapannya.

Naruto melihat pancaran matanya mengeluarkan sebuah percikan dan merasakan sebuah kekuatan telah kembali ke dalam dirinya.

'Ck, Mereka itu,' batin Naruto setelah mengingat ingatanya masa lampau.

"Aku tidak akan mengampuninya," teriak Naruto sembari memancarkan aura putihnya hingga membuat kamar mandinya terasa gempa.

Tetapi setedik kemudian, aura putih dan pancaran kekuatan Naruto menghilang setelah sebuah perkataan memasukki pikirannya.

"Dasar monster," ucap seorang gadis misterius samar – samar di pikiran Naruto.

Suara itu mengakibatkan kekuatan Naruto menghilang dan sebuah trauma melandanya.

"Maafkan Aku," ucap Naruto sembari tubuhnya bergetar dan menangis mengingat apa yang di perbuatnya dulu.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Hari mulai malam, Naruto telah bersiap – siap untuk tidur demi sekolahnya besok. Tetapi, Naruto memikirkan sekelebat ingatanya tadi hingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

'kenapa Aku bisa berbuat hal seperti itu dulu,' batin Naruto merenungi masa lalunya.

'jika saja waktu itu Aku tidak terhasut oleh keinginanku pasti dia tidak akan memusuhiku,' batin Naruto sembari mengingat – ngingat temen dekatnya dulu.

'Apakah Kau akan memaafkanku, Hime,' batin Naruto menerawang wajah cantik teman dekatnya itu.

Kemudian rasa kantuk menyerang dan Naruto tiba – tiba telah tidur dengan sendirinya.

 **TBC**

Hahaha, Author comeback setelah sekian lama Vakum dari Perfanfictkan :v (Padahal baru 2 minggu vakum :v).

Maafnya kalau di chapter ini wordnya masih dikit dan alurnya masih lambat sekaligus gak jelas ceritanya.

Btw Chapter kedepannya Author bakal Nambah word dan juga memperbaiki gaya penulisan author yang kacau balau ini (Doakan aja berhasil).

Gimana juga tentang chapter ini ?

Banyak misterinya kan atau gak jelas ?

Kalau soal itu author minta maaf karena ide author yang gak karuan.

Ohya di chapter ini mulai terungkap sedikit demi sedikit perihal masa lalu Naruto yang kenapa bisa trauma dan ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Buat pair juga Nantinya akan membuat para reader kaget pastinya :v.

Entar kayaknya Voting aja biar gampang, tetapi buat list pilihanya bakalan di pilih ama author (Setuju gak kalian ?).

Nah, Buat kalian yang nanya kekuatan Naruto bakal terungkap di chapter – chapter mendatang.

So keep Follow and Read my story.

Sekarang waktunya membalas Review Kalian Oke.

 **Sedakama Amatrakai** : Oke entar bakal saya tambahin wordnya dan makasih udah review bang.

 **Annur Azure Fang** : Siap bang kalo soal itu dan tentang ide buat kasih akatsuki kayaknya menarik hehehe, entar bakalan author pikirkan btw makasih udah review dan memberi saya masukan berharga bang.

 **Full Of Imagination** : Naruto gak bakalan lemah selamanya dan mungkin saja anda tidak terlalu menyukai Naruto yang lemahkan, jadi saya mohon maaf soal itu serta makasih udah mau review bang.

 **Satemuyee** : kayaknya si Rias gak bakal ama Naruto bang dan juga soal pair nanti kayaknya Mini Harem btw makasih udah review bang.

 **Guest** : Naruto gak bakalan lemah selamanya yah meski ada kendala karena masa lalunya yang membuatnya trauma dan saya juga ingin bertanya apakah anda menyukai Naruto yang Godlike ? ohya juga soal pairnya nanti gak bakal kayak gitu kok tenang aja, yang pasti bakalan menyukai bukan karena kekuatan ataupun penampilan fisik, soal kisahnya nanti bakalan menarik dan penuh akan lika liku :v. Terakhir author juga pernah baca fic Ribenji karya The Marvel Studios yang gak ada pairnya dan ceritanya sungguh keren. Btw makasih udah mau review dan memberi masukan berharga buat saya bang.

 **Guest** : Gak bakalan segampang itu juga kali bang :v dan Naruto gak bakalan lemah tanpa berdaya apa – apa. btw makasih udah reviw walau agak flame gini :v

 **Reksaa234** : hehehe maaf ya kalo alurnya lambat entar di beberapa chapter depan bakalan cepet kok tenang aja dan sarannya tentang pair Mini Harem bisa saya pikirkan btw makasihnya udah review bang.

 **Aan1** : Gak bakalan segampang itu juga kali bang :v dan Naruto gak bakalan lemah tanpa berdaya apa – apa. btw makasih udah reviw walau agak flame gini :v

 **Namikaze Yohan396** : Sarannya akan saya pikirkan dan kayak bakalan mini harem juga sih btw makasih udah mau review bang

 **Rezaa** : Gak kayak gitu, nantinya akan ada Flashback tentang kekuatan Naruto dan bagaimana Naruto kehilangan kekuatannya akibat trauma yang di deritanya btw makasih udah mau review bang

 **28** : Oke Oke Makasih udah mau review, Follow, dan fav cerita saya

 **.980** : Sip ini udah lanjut dan Makasih udah mau review bang.

 **Kokonoe201** : Wordnya pasti akan saya tingkatkan dan untuk alurnya maaf juga karena terlalu berbelit belit karena ide author ini ( **GOMEN** ) serta pairnya nanti masih author pikirkan walau entah bisa sama rias atau tidak btw makasih udah mau review bang

 **Benny Chan** : wkwkwk pikiran anda seperti itunya, saya jadi teringat fic – fic buatan author terdahulu yang memang mirip dengan fic saya. Nantinya bakalan Anti mainstream karena saya punya ide buat cerita ini fufufu entar bakalan beda ama fic yang model kayak gitu bang walau alurnya sedikit berbelit – belit sih dan juga makasih udah review bang

 **Diriku yang lain** : Kayaknya author bakalan pakek Mini Harem dan makasih udah mau review bang

 **Fahzi Lucifer** : Sry kalau Narutonya terlihat lemah di fic ini yang pasti nantinya Naruto bisa terbebas dari Traumanya dan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya seperti dahulu serta soal pair kayaknya entah sama rias atau ambil luar itu masih saya pikirkan bang btw makasih udah mau review dan memberi masukkan bang

 **Kuroyukihime** : Memang seperti itu dan juga makasih udah mau review mbak

 **Satria Baju Biru** : hahaha nantinya memang pairnya agak rahasia gitu entah bisa aja rias atau gak yang pasti pairnya nanti bakalan menyukai Naruto bukan karena kekuatan ataupun penampilan fisik, soal kisahnya nanti bakalan menarik dan penuh akan lika liku :v btw makasih udah mau review dan memberi masukkan bang

Oke Cukup Segini aja dari author

 ** _Jangan Lupa Review,Fav,Follownya Guys :D_**

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Chapter 4 : Masa lalu yang kelam

-Simple Story From Me-

-Hope You All Like It-

-So Enjoy Read-

 **UNBELIEVABLE**

- **Created By** Jangan Kau Cari Aku-

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is not my own

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto x ?

 **Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x hurt comfort x comedy x romance x slice of life x little bit gore(Maybe)

 **Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,Overpowered Naru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),ETC

 **Summary** : Teringat Akan Dosa – Dosa Yang Di Perbuatnya Di Masa Lampau Membuat Naruto Sadar Bahwa Kekuatan,Kekuasaan,Dan Kebanggaan Bukanlah Segalanya. Naruto Tau Bahwa Apa Yang Di Perbuatnya Dulu Salah Dan Akan Berubah Menjadi Lebih Baik Di Masa Yang Akan Datang. Bagaimanakah Perjalanan Naruto Ke Depannya ? (Bad Summary) ( **Warning :** Magic World,Fantasy Yang Kental Di Dalamnya,OverPoweredNaru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),AllHuman,BashingChara).

 **Season 1** : Pertunjukkan Baru Saja Akan Di Mulai

 **Chapter 4** : Masa lalu yang kelam

.

.

.

 **Apartemen Naruto**

Kriinggg, Kringggg, Kringggg ...

Sebuah suara alarm berbunyi sangat kencang di dalam apartemen Naruto. Suara itu mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalam kamarnya.

"Dasar alarm sialan,"

Naruto mematikan alarm itu dengan cara membantingnya ke lantai hingga alarm tersebut rusak dan mati seutuhnya.

"Ck, sepertinya Aku memang harus membeli alarm baru lagi,"

Ucap Naruto bersalah sambil memandangi alarmnya yang rusak (Poor Alarm). Kemudian Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di saat Naruto telah berada di kamar mandi, Naruto melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan secara tidak sengaja sebuah ingatan memasukki pikiran Naruto taatkala melamun.

' ** _Dasar Monster_** ,'

Ucap seorang gadis misterius samar samar di pikiran Naruto. Suara menghantui pikiran Naruto dan membuatnya trauma akan masa lalu.

'Maafkan aku, hime, jika saja aku bisa mengontrol kekuatanku waktu itu, hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi,' batin Naruto mengingat – ingat masa lalunya.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Terlihat di atap sebuah gedung sekolah, sekumpulan siswa smk independent 11 tengah berkumpul mengelilingi satu orang. Mereka sepertinya ingin mengeroyok seorang siswa di tengah tengah mereka.

"Hahaha, hey kau lemah, apakah ada kata – kata terakhir sebelum kami mengeroyokmu ?," ucap salah satu siswa .

"Iya, ucapkanlah sesuatu dasar sampah tidak berguna, huahahaha," ucap siswa lainnya.

"Cih..," balas siswa yang menjadi target mereka yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Hanya itu ?, huahahaha, memangnya apa dia masih bisa berbicara setelah melihat ajalnya sudah di depan mata," teriak salah satu siswa kepada siswa yang lainnya.

"Iya, kau benar, hahaha, paling dia sudah ketakutan hingga tidak berani berbicara," balas siswa lainnya.

"Huhahahahaha," tawa keras bersama – sama setelah mendengar omongan salah satu teman mereka.

'Ck, aku tidak akan segan – segan lagi,' batin Naruto merasa kesal dan marah terhadap kelakuan sekumpulan siswa yang ingin mengeroyoknya itu.

Tak lama, semua siswa mulai melakukan kuda – kuda masing – masing dan mulai mengeroyok Naruto.

"Terima ini, sampahhhhh," ucap salah satu siswa mulai menerjang Naruto dan melakukan sebuah pukulan.

Naruto yang melihat itu segera menghindari serangan dengan cara mecondongkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri hingga pukulan itu terlewati begitu saja. Kemudian secara gerakan lambat, Naruto mengambil sebuah senjata yaitu tongkat dari dalam portal sihit miliknya dan menghantamkan ujung tongkat tersebut ke arah perut siswa yang ingin memukulnya.

 **Jdhakkkkk**

Siswa itu terpental dan berguling – guling hingga menabrak batas pagar atap sekolah itu. Sementara beberapa siswa lain yang melihatnya terkejut dan marah kala teman mereka sudah di hajar babak belur.

"Sialan kau, lemah, ayo kita keroyok dia bersama – sama," teriak seorang siswa mengajak teman – temannya untuk mengeroyok Naruto.

"Baiklah," teriak siswa yang lain.

Mereka lalu membuat formasi dengan mengelilingi Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya hanya diam dan tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

'Heh, jadi mereka ingin langsung mengeroyokku, silahkan saja,' batin Naruto merasa percaya diri.

"Ayo serang bersama – sama," teriak seorang siswa.

"Ayo," balas siswa lainnya.

Mereka berlari dan menerjangkan pukulan mereka ke arah Naruto. Tetapi Naruto yang sudah mengira akan hal itu segera memutar – mutarkan tongkatnya dan menghantam seluruh siswa yang mengoroyoknya hingga terpental menabrak tembok.

"Ahkkkk," Teriak mereka kesakitan saat menghantam tembok dengan keras.

"Uhuk, sialan ternyata sampah itu cukup kuat, oy Tomori (OC), suruh mereka untuk melempari Naruto dengan batu yang sudah kita siapkan sebelumnya," Ucap Matsuo (OC) selaku ketua dari perkumpulan siswa yang ingin mengeroyok Naruto kepada salah satu bawahannya Tomori.

"Baik, Matsuo-sama," balas Tomori segera memerintahkan siswa yang lain mengambil batu yang mereka bawa dan melempari Naruto.

Berbagai batu mulai dari besar hingga kecil telah melayang ke arah Naruto. Sementara Naruto terlihat kewalahan menangkis seluruh batu yang mereka lempar kepada dirinya.

 **Dhuakkk**

Tiba – tiba, sebuah batu menghantam kepala Naruto dan mengakibatkan dirinya tersungkur. Sebuah darah keluar dari kepala Naruto dan membuat para siswa yang melihatnya tertawa senang.

"Hahaha, lihatlah dia, sampah tetaplah sampah, dasar tidak berguna," tawa keras Matsuo melihat keadaan Naruto yang jatuh tersungkur setelah terkena telah lemparan batunya

"Iya, memang benar, Matsuo-sama, hahaha," balas tawa beberapa siswa yang lainnya.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto, saat ini dia tengah merenung memikirkan betapa lemahnya dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

'Sialan, kenapa aku begitu lemah, kenapa ?,' batin Naruto.

Sekelebat ingatan seorang gadis memasukki pikirannya. Berbagai hal menyenangkan yang dirinya lakukan bersama gadis itu terus terngiang – ngiang di pikirannya. Hal itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak terima untuk di kalahkan dan mengeluarkan sebuah kekuatan tersembunyi di dalam dirinya.

"Horyahhhh," Teriak Naruto tiba – tiba bangkit dan mengeluarkan sebuah aura putih betekanan tinggi hingga membuat siswa yang mengeronyoknya mengigil ketakutan.

"Aura apa itu, benar – benar mengerikan," ucap Matsuo melihat Naruto yang terus mengeluarkan aura putih di sekelilingnya.

Sementara itu, siswa – siswa yang lain mulai berlari tunggang langgang melihat Naruto yang mengeluarkan aura putih hingga aura itu menjulang tinggi ke atas langit dan mengakibatkan sebuah badai di sertai petir.

"tidakkk mungkin, dia monster," ucap Matsuo terduduk pasrah melihat perubahan Naruto yang diluar akal manusia.

" _Huahahahah, sekarang saatnya kalian...,_ ** _MATI_** ," ucap Naruto setelah menghentikan tingkatan aura miliknya dan terlihat penampilan Naruto yang sungguh berbeda.

Naruto saat ini terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambutnya yang berubah warna menjadi perak dan mata birunya menjadi merah ruby serta sebuah aura putih membentuk sebuah sayap malaikat berada di belakang punggung Naruto. (Banyangin aja Naruto kayak gambar cover yang sebelah kanan :v tapi rambutnya warna perak dan matanya jadi merah ruby, ada juga sepasang sayap malaikat tapi terbuat dari aura putih. Jadi di sini Naruto gak punya 3 kumis kucingnya :v #SRY kalo jelek :v)

"Wuhaaa, aa..ampuni kami, Na..Naruto-sama," teriak Matsuo bergetar ketakutan dan celananya terlihat basah :v (Ngompol).

" _Hahaha, apa yang kau katakan, dasar lemah tak berguna, sepertinya kau ingin mati duluann ?,"_ ucap Naruto berjalan perlahan – lahan ke arah Matsuo sembari mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari portal sihir miliknya yaitu sebuah senjata berbentuk mirip fumashuriken ( bingung jelasinnya, gampangnya senjata milik lubu di dynasty warrior 6 :v).

Mastuo yang melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya segera berlari menjauh darinya. Tetapi Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung melakukan teleportasi ke depan Matsuo dan menghalangi jalannya.

" _Hehehe, jadi kau ingin kabur ya, sepertinya memang kau benar – benar ingin mati, hahaha,"_ ucap Naruto dengan tawa yang mengerikan hingga membuat Matsuo ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ampuni aku, Naruto-sama," ucap Matsuo menangis pilu dan bersujud di hadapan Naruto.

Sementara para murid yang lain melakukan hal yang sama seperti Matsuo. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi kesal dan menarik rambut Matsuo ke atas.

"Aaaa.., aa..ampun..ni, aaa..ku, Naruto..o-sa..aama," ucap Matsuo terbata – bata di hadapan Naruto.

" _Apa kau bilang ?, mengampuni, cih.., omong kosong macam apa itu, sudah jelas kau menghina diriku dan sekarang meminta pengampunan, dasar manusia tak berguna, lebih baik kau kubunuh saja, hahahah"_ balas Naruto tertawa sangat jahat dan mulai mengambil senjata miliknya.

"Tidakkkkk, Naruto- sama ampuni aku," teriak Matsuo menangsi sejadi – jadinya.

" _Hahahah, sampai jumpa di neraka, dasar sampah tak berguna,"_ bisik Naruto di telinga Matsuo.

"Tidakkkkkkkk,"

 **JRAASSHHHHH**

Sebuah kepala telah jatuh dari tempatnya. Kepala itu mengelinding pelan menuju siswa – siswa yang bersujud memohon ampunan kepada Naruto. Darah mengucur deras keluar dari mayat tanpa kepala itu. Sementara siswa – siswa yang melihat kejadian itu merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa dan badan mereka tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Kenyataannya mereka masih shock dan ketakutan melihat sebuah peristiwa paling menakutkan selama hidup mereka.

" _Hahaha, dasar sampah tidak berguna,"_ ucap Naruto sembari melihat ke arah siswa – siswa yang mengeroyoknya tadi.

Siswa – siswa itu terlihat pasrah dengan tatapan mata mereka yang kosong seperti menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" _Jadi.., siapa selanjutnya ?,"_ Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang menyeramkan karena noda darah mayat yang dia bunuh sebelumnya dan hal itu bertambah buruk dengan suara petir yang menyambar – nyambar membantu kengerian Naruto.

.

.

.

 **TIME SKIP**

Hari itu menjadi saksi bisu akan kematian 19 murid Smk independent 11 yang terbunuh dengan sadis. Sementara itu, terlihat tokoh kita, Naruto tengah terbaring di antara mayat – mayat yang telah dia bunuh dengan sadis. Sepertinya Naruto kelelahan akibat dirinya telah mengeluarkan kekuatan dahsyatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara pintu terbuka dari pintu di atap itu. Ternyata hal yang tak terduga muncul dari balik pintu itu. Sang ketua osis dan teman dekat Naruto, Ootsuki Kaguya (bener gak tulisannya bro :v) keluar dari balik pintu itu dan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya. (Selamat buat abrar kiroashi karena saran pairnya gw pakek :v)

Terlihat mayat – mayat yang terpotong – potong berceceran dan darah kental mengenang di sana. Lalu, dia melihat sebuah tubuh yang tidak asing bagi dirinya. Dia melihat seseorang yang mungkin adalah Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini ?," ucap Kaguya shock dan segera menutup mata serta hidungnya untuk menghindari rasa mual karena melihat pemandangan sadis di hadapanya.

"Engghh.., sebenarnya apa yang telah kulakukan," ucap Naruto mulai sadar dan bangkit perlahan – lahan.

Naruto terkejut melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan di hadapannya.

"T..tak, m..mungkin, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi," ucap Naruto shock.

Sementara Kaguya yang melihat Naruto shock segera bertanya kepadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini Naruto-kun," tanya Kaguya.

Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan Kaguya dan terlihat masih saja shock.

"Tidak mu..mungkin, a.aku yang melakukannya," gumam Naruto sembari melihat kedua tangannya.

Kaguya yang melihat Naruto menghiraukannya mulai mendekat dan bertanya kepada Naruto sekali lagi.

"Naruto-kun, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini," ucap Kaguya dengan nada ketakutan dan memegang kedua pundah Naruto.

"Kaguya.., sepertinya a.a..aku, membunuh mereka.. ," ucap Naruto terbata – bata dan raut wajahnya yang shock.

Kaguya yang mendengar itu tidak percaya dengan Naruto.

"Tidak mungkinkan.., Naruto-kun yang kukenal tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, semua itu bohongkan," Teriak Kaguya dengan air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya.

"Tidak, kaguya-chan.., mereka s.s..semua telah m..mati," balas Naruto dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Tidak..,hiks-hiks., Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tega berbuat seperti itu, kenapa Naruto, kenapa ?," ucap Kaguya dengan tangis yang telah pecah.

"Sepertinya.., a..aku tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhku.. ," balas Naruto terbata – bata.

" _Hiks-hiks_.., **_Dasar monster_** , _mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku, ataupun datang mengunjungiku, hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Hiks-hiks,"_ ucap Kaguya berlari mejauh dari hadapan Naruto dan pergi dari atap itu.

"Tidakkkk, Kaguya..," Teriak Naruto.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Naruto menangis sejadi – jadinya setelah mengingat kenangan buruk itu. Salah satu tangannya menghantam cermin di hadapnya hingga pecah berkeping – keping.

"Kenapa.., kenapa.., jika saja aku tidak di kuasai amarah dan bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu, mungkin saja kaguya tidak pergi meninggalkanku..," Teriak Naruto menyesali perbuatannya dulu.

"Apakah kamu bisa memaafkanku, Hime," ucap Naruto sembari menerawang wajah cantik Kaguya.

 **TBC**

Yo..,

I am comeback..., setelah sekian lama hiatus karena kesibukan yang padat banget. Maafkan aku karena keterlambatanku menguptade fic ini. Mungkin saja banyak dari pembaca sekalian udah melupakannya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya #SRY (mungkin gk bisa di maafkan).

Gimana juga kabar para pembaca ?. apakah ada yang masih mengingat saya ?

Mungkin enggak kali yah, hehehe :v. Cerita unbelivable udah berlanjut, sekarang udah ketauan siapa yang jadi hime (selamat buat bang abrar kiroashi karena idenya gw pakek). Deh sungguh gw merasa bersalah banget karena udah mendiamkan cerita ini beberapa lama.

Banyak dari kalian berpikir bahwa saya udah hiatus. Tapi saya gak bakalan hiatus kok, tenang aja. (Tapi mungkin uptadenya bakal lama ).

Yah berhubung saya udah balik, gw mau bahas ceritanya. Sekarang kan udah ketauan siapa yang jadi hime. Nah saya lagi butuh 1 lagi karakter yang jadi rival cintanya kaguya dalam mendapatkan cinta Naruto :v. Gw butuh yang kuat,menawan,cool,pendiem,pintar,berbakat,cantik juga, soalnya ini nanti ceritanya bakal gw buat dia jadi peringkat no 1 di sekolah Naruto dan kemungkinan besar bisa jadi pair Naruto. Yah kayaknya gitu aja.

Makasih yang udah mau review dan follow serta fav cerita abal – abal ini.

Buat sesi tanya jawab reviewnya besok bakalan saya uptade.

Jadi nantikan terus cerita saya ini.

Oke Cukup Segini aja dari author

 ** _Jangan Lupa Review,Fav,Follownya Guys :D_**

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	5. Chapter 5 : Pemuda Misterius

-Simple Story From Me-

-Hope You All Like It-

-So Enjoy Read-

 **UNBELIEVABLE**

- **Created By** Jangan Kau Cari Aku-

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is not my own

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto x ?

 **Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x hurt comfort x comedy x romance x slice of life x little bit gore(Maybe)

 **Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,Overpowered Naru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),ETC

 **Summary** : Teringat Akan Dosa – Dosa Yang Di Perbuatnya Di Masa Lampau Membuat Naruto Sadar Bahwa Kekuatan,Kekuasaan,Dan Kebanggaan Bukanlah Segalanya. Naruto Tau Bahwa Apa Yang Di Perbuatnya Dulu Salah Dan Akan Berubah Menjadi Lebih Baik Di Masa Yang Akan Datang. Bagaimanakah Perjalanan Naruto Ke Depannya ? (Bad Summary) ( **Warning :** Magic World,Fantasy Yang Kental Di Dalamnya,OverPoweredNaru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),AllHuman,BashingChara).

 **Season 1** : Pertunjukkan Baru Saja Akan Di Mulai

 **Chapter 5** : Pemuda Misterius

.

.

.

Di sebuah trotoar jalan, seorang pemuda tengah berjalan dengan balutan perban di seluruh kujur tubuhnya. Dia adalah Naruto, pemuda yang telah di bully teman sekolahnya kemarin. Naruto saat ini bersusah payah menggerakkan kakinya untuk dapat masuk dan menimba ilmu di sekolah. Sungguh perjuangan yang amat keras.

Sepanjang perjalanan, orang – orang yang melintasi Naruto memandang kasihan kepadanya. Beberapa dari mereka dengan tulus memberikan pertolongan, tetapi Naruto menolaknya karena tidak ingin merepotkan apalagi orang tidak di kenalnya.

Tak lama, dia telah sampai di sekolah, bayangan tentang hal pembullyan kemarin terasa amat kelam di pikirannya. Murid – murid lain juga memandang dirinya rendah dan menggosipi hal yang tidak – tidak kepadanya. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

'Orang – orang itu.., kenapa selalu menindas orang yang lebih lemah dari mereka, jika aku menggunakan kekuatanku, aku tak ingin kejadian seperti masa lampau terjadi kembali,' Batin Naruto sedih.

'Kagura...,'

Ingatan itu kembali terlintas di pikiran Naruto. Saat itu, Kagura dengan wajah penuh benci memberikan perkataan terkutuk dan menyakitkan kepadanya. Sebisa mungkin, Naruto tidak akan menggunakan kekuatannya saat ini. Apapun yang terjadi.

Ketika dia memasukki lorong sekolah, Suara penghinaan jelas terlontar kepadanya. Semua siswa – siswi yang hadir mengolok – olok Naruto.

"Hai teman – teman bukankah dia Naruto, murid terlemah di sekolah ini,"

"Ya kau benar, dia murid yang lemah, kenapa sampah sepertinya bisa bersekolah di sini, dasat tidak berguna, hahahaha,"

"Aku setuju dengan kalian, bahkan dua pertarung puncak sekolah, Issei dan Vali juga berbuat semena – menanya terhadapnya, memang dia layak di panggil b*j*ng*n lemah, wahahaha,"

Hinaan – hinaan itu terus terlontar dari mulut – mulut berbisa para murid. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersikap kasihan terhadapnya sampai sewaktu ketika dia melewati perempatan lorong sekolah, Issei dan Vali berserta beberapa anak buahnya mencegah Naruto untuk lewat.

"Hei sampah.., kenapa kau berani – beraninya menginjakkan kaki disini, apa kau mau mencari kematian, hah," Ucap Issei dengan emosi mengingat Naruto yang telah dia bully habis – habisan masih memiliki tekad bersekolah.

"Tenanglah Issei, kali ini kita pastikan dia tidak dapat bersekolah selama 2 tahun," Balas Vali dengan tenang kepada Issei. Dia telah merencanakan untuk menghabisi Naruto hingga masuk rumah sakit akibat luka yang di deritanya hingga 2 tahun kelulusan nanti.

"Sialan, apa yang kalian inginkan dariku ?, bukankah kemarin kalian telah menghabisiku kemarin, apa kalian belum puas menindasku, hah" Ucap Naruto lantang agar Issei dan Vali merubah pemikiran mereka dan menbiarkannya pergi.

"Salahmu kau bilang ?, dasar g*bl*k, salahkan kelemahanmu itu sampah, dan berani – beraninya kau menyentuh Rias yang merupakan kepemilikannku, sepertinya kau akan berakhir sekarang Naruto...,"

Issei dengan tiba – tiba maju sangat cepat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghajar Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang melihat itu sangat terkejut dan pasrah menerima pukulan, tetapi sebelum pukulan itu sampai ke wajah Naruto. Suara seorang pemuda menginstrupsikan untuk menghentikan perkelahian. Orang itu adalah...,

.

.

.

Yo.., apa kabar temen – temen semua. Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini.

Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu 1 tahun untuk fic ini. Saya sungguh berterima – kasih

Untuk sesi tanya jawabnya akan di mulai chapter depan

Author juga akan membuat profil – profil buat character fanf1ic ini

Name : Uzumaki Naruto

Ability : ?

Level : ?

Appearance : Kayak Cover yang gambar sebelah Kanan :v

Name : Hyoudou Issei

Ability : Boosted Gear ( Owner Of Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig)

Level : 6.0

Appearance : Kayak Issei Di DXD tapi pakek baju blazer warna hijau kayak naruto

Name : Vali Lucifer

Ability : Divine Dividing (Owner Of Vanishing Dragon Albion)

Level : 6.2

Appearance : Kayak vali biasanya di DXD tapi pakek baju blazer warna hijau kayak naruto

Maaf kalau sedikit yang bisa di bahas

Sekian & Terima kasih


	6. Chapter 6 : Teman Baru

-Simple Story From Me-

-Hope You All Like It-

-So Enjoy Read-

 **UNBELIEVABLE**

- **Created By** Jangan Kau Cari Aku-

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is not my own

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto x ?

 **Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x hurt comfort x comedy x romance x slice of life x little bit gore(Maybe)

 **Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,Overpowered Naru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),ETC

 **Summary** : Teringat Akan Dosa – Dosa Yang Di Perbuatnya Di Masa Lampau Membuat Naruto Sadar Bahwa Kekuatan,Kekuasaan,Dan Kebanggaan Bukanlah Segalanya. Naruto Tau Bahwa Apa Yang Di Perbuatnya Dulu Salah Dan Akan Berubah Menjadi Lebih Baik Di Masa Yang Akan Datang. Bagaimanakah Perjalanan Naruto Ke Depannya ? (Bad Summary) ( **Warning :** Magic World,Fantasy Yang Kental Di Dalamnya,OverPoweredNaru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),AllHuman,BashingChara).

 **Season 1** : Pertunjukkan Baru Saja Akan Di Mulai

 **Chapter 6** : Teman Baru

.

.

.

"Hentikan itu, Vali..., Issei..,"

Sebuah suara menginstrupsi, menghentikan pukulan issei yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi mengenai wajah Naruto. Vali dan Issei berbalik arah melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka. Ternyata dia adalah Ketua osis sekolah ini. Sang Kaicho yang agung.

"Kaicho-sama...,"

Vali dan Issei lantas segera menunduk hormat. Naruto yang memandang kejadian itu bingung. Apa yang sedang terjadi ?.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ? bukankah aku pernah bilang untuk tidak membully murid lagi.., Vali..., Issei..,"

"Ti-ddakk.., Kaicho.., kami hanya ingin bertegur sapa dengannya saja.., tidak ada maksud lain, benarkan Vali ?,"

"Iya.., kami hanya ingin menunjukkan keramahan murid di sekolah ini,"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Vali dan Issei mendengus kesal. Dia membatin,'Apa – apaan itu, setelah mereka puas memukuliku, mereka hanya berkata ingin bertegur sapa saja. Dasar serigala berbulu domba, lantas siapakah kaicho ini ?. kenapa mereka begitu ketakutan ketika kaicho datang ?,'

Bisik – bisik mulai terdengar dari para murid di sekitar. Mereka sepertinya sedang membahas topik panas di sekolah ini. Sang kaicho mulai membela siswa – siswa yang lemah. Berbeda sekali dengan image yang begitu dikenal kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Apakah ketua osis mereka mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik ? Tentu para murid tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Lebih baik jika arus sekolah seperti ini. Dimana yang kuat menindas yang lemah.

"Begitu rupanya.., baguslah.., dan em.., siapa namamu ?,"

Naruto begitu ragu ingin memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia agak risih dengan Sang kaicho yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Akankah dia merupakan orang baik. Naruto cukup bingung sebelum memutuskan.

"Uzumaki Naruto.., Kaicho-sama..,"

"Uzumaki Naruto yah, aku sepertinya ingat, apakah kau murid baru di sini ?,"

"Benar, Kaicho-sama.., saya murid baru disini,"

"Oh begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menemani sekarang untuk lebih mengenal sekolah ini ?,"

Sang kaicho ingin mengajak Naruto berkeliling. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri cukup ragu untuk menerima permintaan ini, tapi dia memang belum terlalu mengenal sekolah ini. Lebih baik jika menerimanya saja.

"Baik.., Kaicho-sama..,"

Sementara itu, Vali dan Issei berbisik – bisik. Mereka sepertinya cukup kesal melihat interaksi antara Sang Kaicho dengan Naruto.

"Issei.., apakah kau lihat interaksi antara Kaicho-sama dengan Naruto ?,"

"Ya.., itu membuatku cukup kesal, aku ingin menghajarnya,"

"Begitu pula denganku.., sepertinya saat ini kita hanya bisa memandanginya dari kejauhan,"

Naruto dan Sang Kaicho segera berjalan meninggalkan Vali dan Issei. Mereka kini berjalan mengelilingi sekolah, sesekali Naruto dan Sang Kaicho berbicara.

"Jadi.., bagaimana keadaanmu di sekolah ini Naruto ? Apakah kau cukup menyukainya ?,"

"Sangat baik perlakuan mereka..., Kaicho-sama," Naruto menjawab dengan menekan kata _sangat baik_. Di perlakukan dengan buruk seperti itu bukankah saat baik hingga Naruto ingin muntah. Para murid di sekolah ini seperti sampah yang hanya bisa menindas yang lemah. Mereka seakan – akan memiliki kekuasaan di sekolah ini. Orang – orang seperti itu sungguh busuk bahkan lebih buruk dari sampah. Sebenarnnya, Naruto ingin berkata sejujurnya, tapi mengingat orang – orang sampah itu akan kembali membully jika menjawab jujur lebih baik berbohong saja demi keamanan hidup.

"Syukurlah.., aku tidak menyangka mereka telah berubah,"

Sang kaicho menghela nafas lega. Naruto yang memandang itu hanya berkilat benci, tapi dia sadar tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Jika saja, dia tidak takut akan masa lalunya. Mungkin, Naruto dapat menghajar mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ohya.., maaf Naruto, aku belum memperkenalkan namaku, jadi perkenalkan namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ketua osis di sekolah ini atau yang biasanya di sebut Kaicho,"

Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat baik.

"Sasuke yah.., Salam kenal,"

'Sepertinya ketua osis di sini cukup baik, mungkin aku bisa berteman dengannya,' batin Naruto menyadari jika Sasuke sebagai ketua osis ini cukup baik. Berbeda dengan Vali maupun issei yang berpura – pura berteman hanya kepada orang yang kuat saja.

"Naruto.., bagaimana kalau aku tunjukkan arah kantin sekolah, aku ingin membeli sedikit makanan di sana,"

Sasuke mengajak Naruto pergi ke kantin. Dia ingin membeli beberapa makanan sebelum kembali ke kelas. Jam pelajaran beberapa menit lagi akan di mulai.

"Baik.., ayo kita kesana, Kaicho-sama,"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantin, Naruto melihat jika Vali dan Issei juga bersama di sana. Tidak lupa juga, Rias tengah berteger manis di pangkuan Issei dan seorang wanita yang juga berada di samping Vali. Wanita itu cukup cantik, mungkin setara dengan Rias jika ingin di bandingkan. Vali dan Iseei yang melihat Naruto bersama Sasuke hanya memandang dengan sinis. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya mengabaikannya, seolah – olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Di kantin ini, Naruto menunggu Sasuke yang tengah membeli beberapa makanan. Dia menunggu sembari memandangi sekeliling kantin ini. Bentuk yang cukup bagus seperti kantin sekolahnya yang dulu. Dia lalu memandangi Iseei dan Vali dari kejauhan. Mereka sepertinya tengah bermesaan dengan pasangannya masing – masing. Nampak, Issei dengan berpelukan dengan Rias dan Vali tengah membelai – belai lembut rambut Wanita yang berada di sampingnya. Pemandangan itu kembali mengingatkan Naruto akan mantan kekasihnya dulu, Kaguya. Hatinya begitu sakit jika mengingat kejadian itu. Saat dimana kedua tangannya menghancurkan murid – murid di sekolah, kejadian yang membuat Kaguya menjadi marah padanya. Dia trauma dengan masa lalu itu.

Beberapa saat waktu kemudian, Sasuke telah membeli makanan dan mengajak Naruto pergi dari sana. Dia memberikan Naruto sebotol kaleng minuman kepada Naruto. Itung – itung hadiah karena Naruto menemaninya ke kantin tadi.

"Tangkap Naruto...,"

Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kaleng kopi dingin kepada Naruto.

"Terima-kasih, Kaicho-sama, tidak perlu sampai repot – repot membelikanku seperti ini juga,"

Naruto merasa enggan menerima minuman yang telah di berikan Sasuke secara gratis. Dia merasa jika ini tidak pantas. Sasuke adalah ketua osis sekaligus pimpinannya di sekolah ini.

"Tidak apa – apa, Naruto, anggap itu sebagai sambutan baikku kepadamu di sekolah ini,"

"Baiklah.., kalau begitu.., sekali lagi terima- kasih,"

Sasuke telah menjelaskan seperti itu, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Naruto tidak menerimanya. Segera Naruto membuka dan meminum kopi pemberian Sasuke. Tiba – tiba, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berada di lorong sekolah pergi menuju kelas – kelasnya masing – masing, mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti biasanya.

"Ternyata bel sudah berbunyi..., kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Naruto, sampai jumpa lain waktu,"

"Baik, Kaicho-sama, sampai jumpa juga,"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke segera berpisah dengan Naruto pergi menuju kelasnya begitu pula dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

 **TIME SKIP**

3 hari telah berlalu..., selama itu pula, Naruto tidak pernah di bully lagi oleh murid – murid lain. Itu semua akibat hubungan pertemanan antara Naruto dengan Sasuke yang semakin dekat. Para murid tidak lagi berani macam – macam dengan Naruto, karena Sasuke akan memberi hukuman bagi siapa saja yang membully di sekolah ini. Hal itu yang membuat Naruto makin percaya dan menganggap Sasuke adalah orang baik.

Saat ini, terlihat Naruto tengah berada di lorong perpustakaan. Dia jadi mengetahui perpustakaan sekolah setelah Sasuke mengajaknya berkeliling. Jika sedang istirahat, Naruto selalu datang ketempat ini. Dia ingin menghindari tatapan tajam ataupun ejekan dari para murid lain. Datang ketempat ini, membuat hatinya merasa lebih tenang, karena perpustakaan merupakan tempat yang sepi. Tidak ada murid – murid yang datang kesini.

Kemudian, Naruto berkeliling mencari sebuah buku yang ingin di bacanya. Namun, ketika Naruto ingin mengambil buku itu. Tanpa di sengaja, seorang wanita yang tidak memperhatikan jalan menabrak dirinya dan membuat buku yang ingin di ambil Naruto terjatuh begitu saja.

Dhuakkk (anggap suara tabrakan)

"Awww...,"

Naruto dan Wanita itu terjatuh dengan posisi yang cukup memalukan. Posisi wanita itu berada di atas sedangkan Naruto di bawah. Jika orang lain melihat, mungkin itu akan menjadi sekandal mesum di sekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

Naruto berucap setelah dia sadar. Di hadapannya saat ini, ada seorang wanita yang cukup cantik, bermata biru muda seperti dirinya, mengenakan kacamata tebal. Penampilan wanita itu sangat cupu seperti Naruto juga, tapi dia sangat yakin jika wanita itu menampakkan penampilan aslinya, penampilannya pastilah seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga.

"Kyaaa.., maaf.., aku tidak sengaja,"

Wanita itu segera menjauh dari Naruto dan menunduk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa – apa..., aku tau kamu tidak sengaja, jadi tidak usah menunduk seperti itu,"

Naruto merasa tidak enak ketika wanita itu harus membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. Dia lalu memandangi wajah wanita itu sekali lagi. Dia sepertinya sangat familiar dengan pemilik rupa itu.

"Ehhh..., Gabriel..,"

Naruto berteriak kaget. Gabriel yang mendengar Naruto yang mengetahui namanya juga sama – sama kaget. Siapa pria ini sebenarnya ?

"Etto.., kenapa kamu tau namaku ? siapa kamu sebenarnya ?,"

Gabriel berkata dengan raut kebingungan. Dia melihat wajah Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang cukup culun sama seperti dirinya.

"Ini aku..., Naruto.., apakah kau mengingatku Gabriel ? kita teman baik semasa di smk independent dulu sebelum aku pindah kesini,"

Naruto membuka kacamatanya dan menampakkan penampilan aslinya sama sewaktu dulu. Gabriel yang melihat Naruto sekarang begitu kaget.

"Naruto..., apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?,"

"Ah.., kamu ingatkan aku dulu di keluarkan dari smk independent, jadi yah aku bersekolah disini sekarang, lalu bagaimana denganmu ? kenapa kamu ada di sini juga ?,"

"Yah.., aku juga pindah ke sekolah ini, perbuatanmu dulu itu membuat nama sekolah kita tercoreng Naruto, jadi aku di suruh ayah dan ibuku untuk pindah,"

"Oh begitu.., maaf telah membuatmu harus pindah kesini Gabriel, perbuatanku dulu memang sangat tidak pantas, kamu boleh menyalahkanku atas itu,"

Naruto menjadi putus asa setelah mendengar alasan Gabriel untuk pindah kesini. Dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Tenanglah Naruto, ini semua bukan salahmu kok, aku kesini juga karena aku menyuka.., ehm maksudku, karena ada sebuah hal yang harus aku beritahukan kepadamu Naruto mengenai peristiwa itu,"

Melihat Raut wajah Gabriel begitu serius. Naruto juga memasang pendengarannya dengan tajam.

"Memangnya apa itu, Gabriel ?,"

"Sebelum aku menceritakan hal ini, lebih baik kita cari dulu tempat yang nyaman,"

Mereka kemudian melangkah menuju ke sofa panjang yang berada di pojok perpustakaan. Gabriel lalu melanjukan pembicaraannya.

"Soal insiden tempo dulu, aku telah mengetahui semuanya Naruto, aku tahu kamu tidak bersalah sama sekali,"

Naruto begitu kaget ketika Gabriel bilang dirinya mengetahui semua tentang kejadian itu.

"Jadi.., kamu tahu kalau aku yang telah membunuh murid – murid itu, Gabriel,"

"Ya.., aku tahu, tapi aku tahu juga jika kamu melakukan itu untuk membela diri Naruto, kamu sama sekali tidak bersalah, dan ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan juga, ini tentang mantan kekasihmu, Kaguya,"

Mendengar kata Kaguya, sorot mata Naruto menjadi terluka. Bayangan – bayangan tentang mantan kekasihnya itu kembali menghantui Naruto.

"Sebenarnya.., saat kamu sedang berada di atap menghadapi murid – murid itu, aku tidak sengaja melihat Kaguya sedang berbicara dengan Toneri, aku secara diam – diam menguping pembicaraan mereka dan perkataan yang di sampaikan Toneri membuatku terkejut,"

Gabriel menjeda perkataannya sejenak. Dia melihat Naruto telah bersiap untuk mendengarkan perkataan selanjutnya.

"Katakan..,"

"Aku mendengar bahwa Toneri mencoba menipu Kaguya, dia berkata bahwa kamu menyerang murid – murid itu semata – mata untuk menjadi penguasa sekolah, jadi Kaguya yang mendengar itu menjadi sangat kecewa dan pergi untuk melihatmu Naruto, yah dan selanjutnya kamu pasti tau apa yang terjadi kan ? kamu ternyata telah di jebak oleh sepupu dari Kaguya sendiri, yaitu Toneri..,"

Setelah Naruto mendengar fakta yang di beritahukan Gabriel. Amarah, dendam, dan kebencian bersatu di dalam hati Naruto. Sorot matanya menjadi gelap. Dia tidak menyangka telah di jebak oleh sepupu dari kekasihnya sendiri, yaitu Toneri.

Sementara itu, Gabriel yang melihat Naruto bergejolak menahan marah melanjutkan perkataannya dengan hati – hati. Dia tidak ingin Naruto marah setelah mendengar ini.

"Satu hal lagi Naruto, saat ini.., Toneri telah bertunangan dengan Kaguya..,"

Bagaikan di sambar petir, amarah Naruto memuncak. Dia benar – benar kecewa begitu mengetahui hal ini. Ternyata, Tonei diam – diam menyukai sepupunya yang merupakan kekasih Naruto juga. Naruto bersumpah akan membalasnya. Tunggu saja.

"Sialan.., Toneri.., aku pasti akan membalasmu..., dasar b*j*ng*n terkutuk,"

Naruto bangkit dan melayangkan pukulannya ke arah meja yang di hadapannya. Naas, meja itu terbelah menjadi potongan – potongan kecil. Gabriel yang melihat Naruto begitu marah kaget, secara reflek, dia mendekap Naruto ke dadanya dan berkata untuk menghibur Naruto.

"Tenanglah Naruto..., jangan marah seperti ini, aku tau apa yang kamu rasakan selama ini begitu menyakitkan, tapi cobalah untuk melupakannya, ada aku disini, aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu dengan apapun jalan yang kamu ambil,"

Gabriel mendekap Naruto begitu erat dan mengelus – elus lambut Naruto, mencoba agar meredakan amarahnya. Diam – diam, Naruto menikmati elusan tangan Gabriel, dia juga mulai meredakan amarahnya. Naruto juga menghirup dalam – dalam aroma tubuh Gabriel. Bau itu, aroma bunga krisan (author kurang tau parfum cewek jadi maklumi :v).

Gabriel yang melihat Naruto perlahan – lahan meredakan amarahnya tersenyum kecil. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Naruto menolak hal itu dan Gabriel tetap memeluk Naruto. Di dalam hati, Gabriel diam - diam ternyata juga menyukainya.

"Terima-kasih.., Gabriel..,"

"Sama – sama, Naruto,"

Kini Naruto telah memantapkan hatinya. Bayangan masa lalunya sudah tidak menghantuinya lagi. Dia tidak lagi merasakan trauma. Dia pasti akan membalaskan itu semua. Naruto yang sekarang benar – benar telah terbebas dari tali kekang yang menjeratnya :v.

'Tunggu saja..., aku pasti akan membalasmu, Toneri, aku bersumpah,' batin Naruto. Untung saja, ruang perpustakaan sangat sepi dan tidak ada orang sama sekali selain mereka. Jadi, mereka bisa terus berpelukan selama waktu yang mereka inginkan.

.

.

.

 **In Another Palace**

Di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan dinding yang di hiasi oleh gambar puluhan gagak. Terdapat 2 orang yang sedang duduk nyaman di sebuah sofa panjang.

Kemudian, 2 orang tersebut menatap ke arah salah seseorang yang sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita dan posisinya yang membelakangi mereka.

"Jadi.., apakah kalian sudah mengumpulkan informasi yang aku minta ?," setelah puas, orang itu berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri 2 orang itu.

"Sudah, Kaicho-sama.., ini adalah informasi tentang Uzumaki Naruto," salah satu dari orang itu memberikan sebuah dokumen kepada orang yang mereka panggil Kaicho.

"Huahaha..., bagus.., sepertinya permainan akan di mulai sekarang,"

"Benar.., Kaicho-sama.., lagi pula aktingmu selama ini benar – benar bagus, aku sampai tidak bisa membedakannya,"

"Tentu saja.., aku, Sasuke, pasti akan membuat mainanku merasakan hal yang menyakitkan terlebih dahulu, hahaha,"

"Aku dan Vali pasti akan mendukung itu, Kaicho, hahahaha,"

Kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa lepas di dalam ruangan itu.

'Ternyata, kamu adalah musuh dari Toneri-sama, tunggu saja, aku pasti akan membuatmu menderita Naruto..,' batin sasuke menyeringai jahat.

.

.

.

Yo Semuanya !

Oshishashiburi minna !

O genki desuka ?

Yonde kudasai !

Watashi disini no bakal no kasih tau no semua no sesuatu no desu !

(#Dasar Author Wibu Bau Bawang #Gw kapak yang bilang gitu entar :v)

Kembali lagi dengan Author. Sorry kalau fanfic ini uptadenya begitu lama banget ampe kalian yang nungguin berdebu semua, heheheh (diketok reader).

Langsung to the point aja, cyeelah...,

Pasti kalian semua bingung tentang alur cerita fic ini kan ? sama author bingung juga :v. (#Di hajar massa). Fanfic ini udah lama banget gak author uptade, baru sebulan kemarin aktif lagi. Author juga udah lupa soal alur cerita ini, jadi author berniat membangun alur cerita ulang. Intinya sih masih ngelanjutin alur lama tapi pasti ada perubahan. Lihat aja chapter 4 ama 5 pasti gak nyambung :v. Nah, mulai chapter 6 ini author buat perubahannya, moga – moga aja masih ada hubungannya dengan chapter 1-4 dan para pembaca gak bingung #Semoga.

Soal kaicho, udah ketahuan kan itu siapa wehehehe :v. Ohya.., kedatangan Gabriel juga misterius banget. Tau – tau nongol gitu aja :v. Mau ngerebut Naruto lagi :v. Rencananya sih author mau buat civil war antara Kaguya dan Gabriel :v. Tunggu aja :v. Btw mana nih pendukungnya mami Kaguya ? #Dihajar tim gabriel

Kabar baik untuk kalian. Naruto sekarang udah gak trauma lagi + bakal ngeluarin kekuatannya (makasih buat pembaca yang bersabar ama pembullyan Naruto U a da real MVP :v). Jadi, tangan kalian yang gatel ingin gantiin Naruto buat ngelawan gak usah repot – repot lagi. Di chapter depan, nanti ada pertarungan Naruto ama Sasuke DKK.

Mungkin itu aja !

See u next time ?

Sry for my rip english :v

Thank You

Oh.., i almost forget to tell you about something :v

Buat yang bingung bisa tanyakan di kolom Review, tapi jangan lupa kasih fav dan foll dulu :v (Author maksa :v)

Ok.., that's all

Jaa mata raishuu~


	7. Chapter 7 : Pengkhianatan

-Simple Story From Me-

-Hope You All Like It-

-So Enjoy Read-

 **UNBELIEVABLE**

- **Created By** Jangan Kau Cari Aku-

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto Or High School DXD is not my own

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Naruto x ?

 **Genre** : Adventure x fantasy x hurt comfort x comedy x romance x slice of life x little bit gore(Maybe)

 **Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,Overpowered Naru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),ETC

 **Summary** : Teringat Akan Dosa – Dosa Yang Di Perbuatnya Di Masa Lampau Membuat Naruto Sadar Bahwa Kekuatan,Kekuasaan,Dan Kebanggaan Bukanlah Segalanya. Naruto Tau Bahwa Apa Yang Di Perbuatnya Dulu Salah Dan Akan Berubah Menjadi Lebih Baik Di Masa Yang Akan Datang. Bagaimanakah Perjalanan Naruto Ke Depannya ? (Bad Summary) ( **Warning :** Magic World,Fantasy Yang Kental Di Dalamnya,OverPoweredNaru(Seiring Berjalannya Cerita),AllHuman,BashingChara).

 **Season 1** : Pertunjukkan Baru Saja Akan Di Mulai

 **Chapter 7** : Pengkhianatan dan munculnya kekuatan sejati.

.

.

Di sebuah kantin, Naruto bersama Gabriel tengah menikmati waktu istirahat. Mereka cukup kelelahan setelah seharian mendengarkan celotehan guru dan mengikuti kegiatan pembelajaran. Akhirnya mereka dapat bersantai sekarang.

"Melelahkan sekali, aku tidak menyangka pembelajaran hari ini cukup membosankan. Guru itu hanya menyuruh muridnya untuk terus membaca dan mengerjakan tugas. Benar – benar membuatku pusing," Ucap Naruto sembari meregangkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

"Hahahah..., kasian sekali kamu Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka jika kelasmu cukup membosankan seperti itu. Kalau aku sih gurunya cukup menyenangkan dan humoris. Aku benar – benar paham akan pelajaran yang beliau terangkan," Jawab Gabriel dengan tawanya yang cukup membuat Naruto kesal.

"Hei.., jangan ledekin aku terus. Suaramu itu bikin aku tambah kesal Gabriel," Ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"Iya.., iya, Hahaha. Habis lucu sih."

Akhir – akhir ini, Naruto dan Gabriel semakin dekat satu sama lain setelah pertemuan di perpustakaan. Mereka selalu bersama jika istirahat maupun pulang. Kebersamaan mereka telah menimbulkan berbagai isu dan hinaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Para murid selalu mengejek tentang calon pasangan cupu yang telah di pertemukan satu sama lain. Namun, Naruto dan Gabriel hanya mengabaikan ejekan para murid itu. Biarlah ejekan terus terjadi, lagipula hal itu tidak menganggu hubungan mereka. Naruto dan Gabriel telah merasa nyaman untuk menjadi dekat satu sama lain.

"Ini aku bawain makanan. Semoga aja kamu suka sama makanan di kantin ini," Ucap Naruto memberikan Gabriel sebuah mangkuk mie ramen yang cukup besar setelah memesannya di penjual kantin.

"Terima kasih Naruto," Jawab Gabriel.

Mereka makan dengan hikmat, tapi para murid lain memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Para murid itu sebenarnya ingin mengejek Naruto dan Gabriel. Namun, hukuman dari sang kaicho mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak berbuat macam – macam.

Tiba – tiba, seorang pemuda datang menghampiri tempat Naruto dan Gabriel. Sontak saja, mereka langsung menghentikan kegiatan makan dan memandangi pemuda itu dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Sementara itu, murid lain menajamkan penglihatan mereka untuk mengetahui masalah yang sedang terjadi lebih lanjut.

"Namikaze, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu," Ucap pemuda itu setelah sampai di hadapan Naruto dan Gabriel.

"Hei, tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Lalu, siapa kau ? dan ada apa ini ?." Jawab Naruto menyuruh pemuda itu tenang dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Baik, namaku Makoto. Aku disini ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan dari kaicho untukmu Namikaze ."

"Memangnya pesan apa itu ?,"

"Begini, Kaicho menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah nanti. Dia berkata akan membahas suatu masalah hanya berdua denganmu saja."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan menemuinya nanti. Sampaikan salamku padanya."

"Baik Namikaze. Aku mohon undur diri dulu."

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Naruto memikirkan perkataan yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya. Kaicho menginginkannya datang. Mungkin ada masalah yang ingin kaicho bahas secara pribadi dengannya.

"Naruto.., halo. Jangan melamun terus. Jam istirahat hampir selesai. Sebaiknya kita habiskan makanan ini sesegera mungkin," Ucap Gabriel mengagetkan Naruto yang tengah berpikir.

"Oh Gabriel. Jangan membuatku kaget dong. Kamu itu emang ngeselin banget. Ya udah kita habiskan makanan ini," Jawab Naruto melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda.

"Hahaha, maaf – maaf. Soalnya kamu itu sukanya ngalamun terus. Hati hati aja, entar tiba – tiba kerasukan loh. Hahaha. Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kaicho memintamu untuk datang ? memang ada masalah apa ?. "

"Lah kamu ini. Bercandanya gak lucu. Soal kaicho sih, aku belum tau. Dia tiba – tiba memintaku datang setelah di kasih tau pemuda tadi. Kemungkinan aku akan menemuinya sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Jadi seperti itu, ya udah hati – hati. Jangan sampai kelupaan."

"Siap Gabriel. Kayaknya jam istirahat udah selesai. Saatnya kita kembali ke kelas masing – masing."

"Iya udah, kita kembali ke kelas sekarang."

Setelah menyelesaikan makan dan membayar. Mereka kembali ke kelas masing – masing untuk melanjutkan pembelajaran seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto datang menemui kaicho sesuai dengan yang dia sampaikan sebelumnya. Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan osis dan menemukan kaicho sedang menatap halaman sekolah lewat jendela ruangan yang besar. Kemudian, dia berbalik setelah menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah datang Naruto."

"Benar kaicho. Lalu ada masalah penting apa yang membuatmu harus berbicara secara pribadi denganku."

"Ini tentang kepindahanmu ke dalam sekolah Naruto. Ada berkas – berkas milikmu yang belum teridentifikasi dengan data sekolah."  
"Jadi masalah itu, memangnya berkas – berkas milikku banyak yang belum terindetifikasi kaicho ?."

"Iya, tapi kau tenang saja Naruto. Berkas – berkasmu itu sebetulnya sudah lengkap, tapi data – datamu banyak yang belum valid. Nah, untuk itulah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengambil data – data di gudang sekolah. Agar kau bisa menunjukkan mana data yang benar atau salah. Sebaiknya kamu mengikutiku sekarang untuk mengambil berkas itu."

"Baiklah kaicho. Aku akan ikut mengikutimu."

Setelah percakapan selesai. Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi mengikuti kaicho menuju ke gudang sekolah. Tempat itu masih baru untuk Naruto, jadi dia harus mengikutinya. Mereka menuju ke sebuah gedung yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak terpakai. Gedung itu memiliki sebuah basement. Mereka memasukki basement itu dan berjalan ke ruangan tempat penyimpanan berkas sekolah. Namun, perjalanan mereka tidak sampai ke tujuan. Mereka malah berjalan melewati sebuah lorong panjang yang penuh akan kotoran maupun debu. Naruto merasa agak curiga dengan lorong itu. Apalagi di ujung lorong. Terlihat sebuah arena berbentuk lingkaran di sana.

"Kaicho. Sebenarnya kita akan berjalan ke arah mana ?. Kenapa ada sebuah arena di depan sana ?," Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang penuh akan kecurigaan.

"Tenang Naruto. Ruangan berkas data ada di ujung arena itu. Kita akan berjalan ke sana," Jawab Kaicho.

Setibanya mereka di tengah – tengah arena itu. Tiba – tiba, ada sebuah cahaya sorot lampu yang menyinari keberadaan mereka. Reflek, Naruto menutupi kedua matanya untuk menghindari sengatan cahaya yang begitu terang. Sementara, kaicho diam – diam memanggil bawahannya, yaitu Vali dan Issei untuk mengikat seluruh anggota tubuh Naruto. Dia yang di perlakukan seperti itu berusaha untuk menghindar, tapi tidak bisa. Konsentrasinya terganggu akibat cahaya sorot lampu dan Vali bersama Issei mampu mengikat tubuh Naruto.

"Sialan. Lepaskan aku. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan kaicho," Teriak Naruto meronta – ronta ingin melepaskan ikatan itu.

Setelah teriakan Naruto. Sorot lampu cahaya itu pandam di gantikan dengan ruangan yang menjadi terang akibat lampu – lampu atap yang mulai menyala.

"Huahahaha, kasian sekali kau Naruto. Apakah kau tau ?. Sebenarnya aku hanya berpura – pura baik kepadamu agar kau dapat mempercayaiku. Ini adalah salah satu bagian dari rencanaku, mungkin lebih tepatnya rencana kami semua untuk menyiksamu. Benarkan teman – teman ?," Teriak kaicho sembari tertawa jahat.

"Benar sekali kaicho. Orang lemah semacam itu tidak pantas untuk berada di sekolah kami," Teriak para murid lain yang telah tiba di sekeliling arena itu menyaksikan Naruto yang tengah di siksa oleh kaicho dan bawahannya.

"Kau dengarkan perkataan mereka ?. Kami tidak ingin mempunyai seorang sampah sepertimu di sekolah ini. Jadi, matilah saja kau," Ucap kaicho sambil menjabak rambut Naruto.

"DASAR BR*NGS*K. Ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka kaicho k*p*rat. Cuih.., ternyata sekolah ini hanya berisi pengkhianat dan orang – orang tidak berguna seperti kalian," Jawab Naruto marah dan meludahkan air liurnya ke arah kaicho.

"B*JING*N. Berani – beraninya kau meludah ke arahku sang kaicho di sekolah ini. Memang kau sampah. Aku berjanji atas namaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan hidup tenang untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Kau pasti akan tersiksa hingga kau bertekuk lutut dan memohon ampun kepadaku. Tuan Sasuke ini," Ucap Sasuke di penuhi rasa emosi yang tidak tertahankan.

Kemudian, sasuke memerintahkan para murid berserta bawahannya untuk mempersiapkan tomat busuk sesuai dengan rencana penyiksaan.

"Teman – temanku sekalian. Hari ini adalah hari yang kita tunggu untuk menyiksa Naruto. Jadi, persiapkan tomat busuk kalian sesuai rencana. Kita akan menyiksanya hingga puas. Ohya, satu hal lagi. Jangan beri dia ampunan sebelum aku menyuruh berhenti. Aku ingin melihatnya tersiksa sebagai balasan atas sikapnya tadi yang benar – benar kurang ajar untuk meludahiku," Teriak Sasuke memerintahkan rencana penyiksaan di mulai.

"Iya kaicho. Akan kami laksanakan sesuai perintahmu," Sahut para murid yang lain.

Mereka segera melempari Naruto dengan tomat – tomat busuk yang telah di persiapkan. Aroma busuk mulai menguar dari arena itu. Sementara, Naruto yang di lempari seperti itu hanya bisa menahan nafas dan menahan kemarahannya.

"DASAR ORANG – ORANG B*ADAB. Kalian hanya berani menindas orang lemah sepertiku. TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN," Teriak Naruto di sela – sela aksi lemparan itu.

Ketika mereka sedang asik melempari Naruto. Sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi dan menghentikan aksi melempar para murid.

"HENTIKAN..., hentikan perbuatan tidak bermoral kalian," Ucap Gabriel yang tiba – tiba datang menghampiri Naruto dan mencoba melindunginya.

Seakan tuli, orang – orang itu terus melempari tanpa peduli dengan kedatangan Gabriel. Menurut mata mereka, Gabriel hanyalah seorang gadis cupu lemah yang ingin melindungi Naruto. Jadi, dia tidaklah di anggap pada pandangan orang – orang itu.

"HENTIKAN SIALAN. Tidak lihatlah kalian kalau ada seorang gadis di sini. Jangan menargetkannya juga dasar orang – orang b*j*ngan," Teriak Naruto mencoba untuk memperingati orang – orang itu walaupun tidak di tanggapi.

Barulah saat Gabriel melepas kacamata berframe tebal miliknya akibat ceceran tomat – tomat busuk itu dan menunjukkan penampilan aslinya sehingga membuat orang – orang itu menghentikan aksinya. Mereka sepertinya cukup terpana akan kecantikan yang di miliki Gabriel walaupun kecantikannya itu di halangi oleh beberapa tomat busuk.

"Hentikan.., hentikan lemparan kalian. Apakah kalian buta hingga melempari gadis secantik itu tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Jangan sampai salah target. Kalian itu bagaimana sih. Oh, dan untukmu nona cantik. Maafkan perbuatan tercela kami ini hingga kamu terkena tomat – tomat busuk itu. Memang para murid dan bawahanku ini benar – benar bodoh. Tolong maafkan mereka dan jangan di ambil hati untuk perbuatan kami ini oke. Kami benar – benar minta maaf. Lalu, apa yang sedang nona lakukan di sini ?. Tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok bagi gadis secantik dirimu. Sebaiknya kamu pergi dari sini dan kembalilah ke sekolah. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu melihat kejadian ini dan juga bukankah kamu harus berganti baju ?," Ucap Sasuke berpura – pura menyesal dan menatap tajam ke arah para murid dan bawahannya agar Gabriel dapat melihatnya dengan kesan baik.

Sementara itu, para murid hanya bergidik ngeri dan berbisik – bisik pelan menyadari tingkah Sasuke yang berubah jika ada seorang gadis cantik. "Lagi – lagi sifat playboy kaicho muncul," batin mereka.

"Cih.., apaan – apaan ini. Di saat aku menunjukkan penampilan asliku kalian langsung terdiam. Cuih..., dasar orang – orang sampah dan munafik, bahkan pemimpinnya lebih buruk dari sampah. Orang – orang seperti kalian memang pantas menghilang dari dunia ini. Kalian hanya berani menyiksa yang lemah. Begitu menjijikkan," Ucap Gabriel marah dan meludah ke arah Sasuke.

"DASAR GADIS J*L*NG. Kau berani sekali meludahiku. Teman – teman, abaikan saja mereka. Lakukan kembali rencana kita," Teriak Sasuke memerintah teman – temannya untuk melanjutkan aksi mereka yang tertunda setelah puas mendorong Gabriel jatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

"Bertahanlah Gabriel dan kenapa kamu ada disini ?. Sebaiknya kamu pergi. Tolong abaikan aku dan jangan mencoba melindungiku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bernasib sama seperti diriku ini. Jadi, pergilah dari sini Gabriel. Kumohon tinggalkan aku," Ucap Naruto pilu melihat Gabriel juga tersiksa seperti dirinya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Gabriel bernasib sama sepertinya. Cukup dia saja. Gabriel harus benar – benar pergi dan menikmati hidupnya.

"Tidak Naruto. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Biarlah aku tersiksa seperti ini. Lebih baik bagiku untuk tersiksa bersama denganmu daripada memandangimu dari jauh tanpa bisa perbuat apa – apa ketika kamu di siksa oleh orang – orang itu Naruto. Hatiku begitu hancur melihatmu di perlakukan seperti itu Naruto, hiks..., hiks."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Gabriel. Dia begitu mencintai Naruto bahkan rela berkorban untuk dirinya. Jika saja dia tidak berbuat senekat ini, hidupnya pasti tidak akan tenang dan penuh akan penderitaan ketika melihat orang yang di sukainya tersiksa seperti itu. Lebih baik dia tersiksa bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai daripada hanya diam melihatnya tersiksa tanpa bisa perbuat apa – apa.

"Tidak Gabriel, tidak. Kamu tidak perlu berbuat sampai sejauh itu untuk orang sepertiku. Pergilah Gabriel. Nikmati hidupmu. Tolonglah. Jika kamu tersiksa seperti ini, aku pasti tidak akan memaafkan diriku yang sangat bodoh dan lemah. Aku benar – benar tidak bisa perbuat apa – apa untuk melindungimu. Jadi, tolong pergilah dan tinggalkan aku," Ucap Naruto sedih dengan suara parau dan serak. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya jika hal – hal buruk sampai terjadi kepada Gabriel.

Tiba – tiba, Gabriel ambruk tak sadarkan diri di hadapan Naruto. Sontak saja, Naruto memanggil – manggil nama Gabriel supaya dia sadar. Namun, Gabriel tidak kunjung menjawabnya. Dia sepertinya telah mencapai batas untuk bertahan terhadap bau tomat busuk yang begitu menyekat.

"TIDAK GABRIEL. Kumohon bangunlah. Jangan membuatku berpikir yang tidak – tidak. Kamu tahukan ini tidak lucu. Bangun Gabriel. Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks.., hiks. SIALAN KALIAN PARA ORANG – ORANG KEJAM DAN TIDAK BERPERASAAN. AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBALASKAN PERBUATAN KALIAN. Horyaaaa...," Ucap Naruto sembari mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatan yang amat besar.

Kaicho dan murid lain yang melihat pancaran kekuatan Naruto begitu kaget. Mereka tidak pernah menyangkanya sama sekali. Naruto saat ini tengah di kelilingi oleh aura berwarna putih dan tampilannya menjadi berbeda. Rambut miliknya yang semula bewarna kuning berubah menjadi perak dan mata blue saphire yang begitu menenangkan telah berubah menjadi merah ruby yang begitu kejam dan haus darah. Sepasang sayap juga ikut membentang di punggung Naruto (Tampilan kayak chapter 4 fanfic ini).

" _MATILAH KALIAN PARA SAMPAH TIDAK BERGUNA,"_ Teriak Naruto _._

Selanjutnya, Naruto pergi menerjang ke arah Sasuke dan memberikan pukulan terbaiknya. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan mendadak Naruto begitu kaget.

"Apaan – apaan itu," Teriak Sasuke menyadari Naruto telah berubah dan menuju ke arahnya.

Bertarungan di antara keduanya terjadi. Mereka saling memukul dan menghantam satu sama lain. Namun, Sasuke sedikit lengah. Dia terkena pukulan Naruto dan terpental jauh beberapa meter.

"Kaicho," Ucap Vali dan Issei bersamaan ketika memandang Sasuke yang kalah beradu dengan Naruto dan terpental.

Kemudian, mereka mulai menerjang ke arah Naruto dan beradu kekuatan dengannya. Mereka saling melancarkan serangan – serangan terkuat hingga membuat badan mereka terluka satu sama lain.

Divide ! Boost !

Divide ! Boost !

Divide ! Boost !

Vali dan Issei mulai menggunakan kekuatan asli dan bersungguh – sungguh. Kini pertarungan menjadi hebat. Arena yang menjadi tempat pertarungan telah retak di mana – mana. Pertarungan terjadi begitu luar biasa.

Dragon Shoot / Laser Beam !

Vali dan Issei mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas dan serangan itu dengan cepat melesat ke arah Naruto. Namun, Naruto dapat menghindarinya sesaat sebelum serangan itu hampir mengenai tubuhnya. Lalu, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sebuah pukulan sesampainya di hadapan Vali dan Issei yang terlihat lengah.

[White Impulsive Punch]

Sebuah aura terang berwarna putih muncul di pukulan tangan Naruto. Pukulan itu membawa Vali dan Issei melesat jauh hingga menabrak tembok pembatas arena. Ledakan terjadi setelah mereka menghantam tembok itu dengan kuat.

Seakan tidak puas, Naruto segera mengeluarkan sebuah bola spiral berwarna putih yang di kelilingi oleh enam magatama pada tangan miliknya. Dia segera melemparkan serangan itu ke arah Vali dan Issei yang tergeletak tak berdaya di puing – puing tembok pembatas.

[Light Explosion : Light Spiral Edge]

"Arghhhhhh...,"

Ledakan besar terjadi dan menghancurkan tembok pembatas menjadi berkeping – keping. Sasuke yang baru kembali bangkit menjadi begitu terkejut dan kacau menyadari bahwa bawahannya telah kalah. Sementara itu, para murid yang menyaksikan pertarungan begitu ketakutan dan berlarian panik untuk menyelamatkan diri dari Naruto.

"Sialan, sebenarnya siapa dia ?. Kenapa dia tiba – tiba menjadi kuat seperti ini ?," Ucap Sasuke sembari menganalisis kekuatan Naruto. Dia menyadari kekuatan yang di miliki Naruto menjadi begitu kuat bahkan sangat kuat. Dia harus extra berhati – hati jika berhadapan dengannya.

" _Tinggal kau kaicho k*par*t_ ," Ucap Naruto menyeringai kejam ketika memandangi Sasuke.

Pertarungan sengit kembali terjadi sekali lagi. Kali ini, pertarungan itu menjadi lebih hebat dan kuat dari sebelumnya. Kedua petarung sama – sama terluka akibat luka hantaman satu sama lain. Naruto yang semula lebih kuat dari Sasuke. Sekarang menjadi setara bahkan kekuatan mereka sama kuatnya.

Naruto mencoba untuk menghantamkan salah satu cakar tangan miliknya untuk melukai Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke dapat menyadari itu dan begitu cepat menghindarinya. Serangan Naruto menjadi tidak ada apa – apanya. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak kehabisan ide dan membuat sebuah combo dari serangan itu.

[Three Claws Attack]

Serangan ketiga combo cakar Naruto membuat Sasuke harus mengalah dan menjauh dari Naruto beberapa meter.

[Lightning Ground]

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah aliran listrik yang menyengat tanah – tanah di sekitarnya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu segera menghindari ke atas dan melompat. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke masih senantiasa memborbardir serangan miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah panah listrik yang dapat menyengat apapun.

[Lightning Arrow]

Serangan itu melaju dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang menyadari itu segera membuat sebuah perisai yang dapat menghalau serangan itu.

[Twisted Destruction]

Perisai itu berubah menjadi sebuah bor panjang berwarna putih yang di kelilingi oleh aura suci cahaya. Naruto langsung menghantamkan serangan itu ke arah Sasuke. Lagi – lagi, Sasuke dapat kembali menghindarinya walaupun dengan susah payah. Serangan milik Naruto hanya berhasil mengores sedikit tubuh Sasuke sehingga membuatnya mendapat luka kecil.

"Ugh.., sialan. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu. Naruto," Teriak Sasuke setelah menjauh dari Naruto. Tiba – tiba, sebuah percikan listrik berkumpul di sekeliling Sasuke dan arena itu menjadi gemetar tiada henti. Para murid bersorak senang melihat kaicho mereka telah bersungguh – sungguh dan menujukkan kekuatan sejati miliknya.

[Twin Sword Of Lightning]

Sasuke menciptakan sebuah pedang kembar dari energi listrik miliknya. Dia mulai melangkah maju dan menghilang dengan kecepatan kilat menerjang ke arah Naruto.

[Art of Lightning : Electric Tornado Slash]

Sasuke menyesuaikan posisi pedang kembar dan memutar tubuh miliknya 360 derajat menciptakan sebuah serangan dahsyat berupa badai listrik yang menyerang Naruto secara bertubi – tubi. Dia yang merasakan serangan milik Sasuke harus bersusah payah menahan. Namun, serang itu tetap menembus pertahanan miliknya dan menorehkan beberapa luka sayat yang cukup dalam. Seakan tidak ingin membiarkan tubuhnya terluka lebih banyak lagi, Naruto segera meledakkan aura putih miliknya yang akan menggagalkan serangan Sasuke dan membuatnya terpental.

[Light Explosion Aura]

Tubuh Sasuke menghantam tembok pembatas arena cukup keras. Ledakan itu cukup membuatnya lengah karena kehilangan konsentrasi untuk bertahan dan fokus hanya menyerang. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Naruto kembali muncul di hadapan Sasuke dan menghantamkan beberapa pukulan.

" _Mati kau k*p*r*t. Ini untuk perlakuanmu terhadap Gabriel dan Diriku. Terimalah B*ngsat,_ **"** Teriak Naruto marah dan meninju Sasuke.

"Uhuk.., Cough," Sasuke muntah darah akibat pukulan Naruto yang bersarang tepat di perut miliknya.

[White Impulsive Punch]

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pukulan mematikan yang dapat membuat Vali dan Issei langsung terkapar sebelumnya. Sasuke yang menyadari itu dengan gesit menghindar dan melihat bahwa Naruto mulai menciptakan sebuah celah segera menendang perut Naruto hingga terpental.

"Hosh.., hosh.., hosh."

Kini mereka terlihat kelelahan setelah bertarung dengan hebat. Sasuke terluka cukup parah begitu juga dengan Naruto. Saat ini merupakan detik – detik di mana penentuan pemenang akan terjadi.

"Matilah kau sampah tidak berguna," Teriak Sasuke kembali menghilang dan menyerang Naruto.

" _Tidak akan, kaulah yang akan mati kaicho munafik_ ," Sahut Naruto mempersiapkan kedatangan Sasuke yang akan menyerang.

Selanjutnya, Sasuke mulai menghilang dengan kecepatan kilat secara terus menerus dan menciptakan beberapa after image seolah dia sedang berada di sana walaupun itu hanyalah bayangan miliknya. Sementara, Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi waspada dan menajamkan indera , Sasuke secara tiba – tiba muncul di belakang Naruto dan menghantamkan salah satu pedang kembarnya. Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya bisa tercengang akibat tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk menghindar.

"Berakhir sudah," Ucap Sasuke di sela – sela serangan miliknya.

[Art of Lightning : Thunder God Strike]

Sebuah kilatan petir besar menyambar tubuh Naruto dan meluluhlantahkan arena. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan jurus lain yang sepertinya akan mengakhiri pertarungan.

[Secret Art of Lightning : Thunder God Incarnation Spear]

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah tombak listrik yang begitu besar dari portal sihir dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

 _BLARRRRRR..._

Ledakan besar di sertai percikan listrik terjadi. Sebuah kawah besar tercipta dari serangan itu dan meniadakan arena. Para sisa – sisa murid yang bertahan dan menjadi penonton pertarungan bersorak – sorak riang dan mengelu – elukan nama Sasuke.

"Kaicho menang, kaicho menang. Bocah monster itu telah mati," Teriak para murid.

Sasuke yang mendengar sorakan kemenangan itu menjadi bersemangat dan bahagia walaupun dia begitu kelelahan akibat pertarungan. 'Akhirnya berakhir sudah. Bocah tidak berguna itu telah menghilang dan rencanaku setidaknya berhasil. Namun, aku tidak pernah menyangka dia menyimpan sebuah kekuatan yang besar seperti itu dan dapat membuatku mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan sejatiku. Benar – benar monster,' Batin Sasuke memikirkan pertarungan dan tidak menyangka dengan kekuatan Naruto.

Deg..., deg.., deg...

Tiba – tiba, Naruto muncul dengan kecepatan cahaya di hadapan Sasuke. Tatapan mata miliknya begitu kosong seperti tidak memiliki jiwa. Segera saja, Naruto memegang leher Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Sementara itu, para murid lain yang masih bertahan menjadi bergetar ketakutan dan menangis dalam diam.

'Tidak mungkin, monster itu sebenarnya masih hidup,' batin para murid lain dengan nada pasrah dan gemetar.

"Uhuk.., uhuk. Lepaskan aku dasar monster. Lepaskan," Ucap Sasuke terbatuk – batuk ketika Naruto mencekiknya. Dia tidak dapat menghindar lagi dan hanya bisa terdiam akibat tubuh miliknya yang benar – benar kelelahan.

Divide ! Boost !

Divide ! Boost !

Divide ! Boost !

Jurus Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke yang telah lemas menjadi sangat tidak berdaya. Bahkan, bagi Sasuke untuk mengerakkan satu jari pun terlihat mustahil.

"Arghhh, bagaimana mungkin bocah lemah sepertimu memiliki kekuatan seperti itu," Ucap Sasuke terengah – rengah.

Naruto hanya mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke dan mengeluarkan sebuah petir dari pergelangan tangannya.

[Art of lightning : White Thunder God Strike]

Sebuah kilatan petir menyambar tubuh Sasuke. Dia begitu meronta – ronta dan berteriak pilu menahan nyeri akibat sengatan petir itu.

"Ughhhhh.., Arghhhhhh." Ucap Sasuke sebelum pingsan setelah tidak kuat menahan sengatan itu.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke telah pingsan hanya menatapnya dengan kosong. Seakan tidak puas, Naruto kembali menghantamkan beberapa pukulan ke arahnya. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Gabriel yang telah kembali sadar secara cepat memegang tangan Naruto dan menahannya.

"Tidak Naruto. Cukup hentikan. Hiks.., hiks. Tolong berhentilah menyiksa orang lagi. Perbuatanmu ini bukan seperti Naruto yang aku kenal. Jadi tolong berhentilah Naruto. Hiks.., hiks," Ucap Gabriel sembari meneteskan air mata dan sekuat tenaga menahan Naruto agar berhenti menyerang Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin melihat Naruto kehilangan kendali dan kembali membunuh orang – orang seperti di masa lalu. Dia tidak ingin Naruto teringat dengan masa lalu kelamnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto seakan tuli mendengar perkataan Gabriel dan tetap melanjutkan serangan miliknya. Gabriel yang melihat itu segera menahan, tapi Naruto tidak membiarkan itu terjadi dan dia mendorong Gabriel hingga jatuh menghantam kawah bekas arena dengan sangat keras.

"Tidak Naruto. Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu. Kyaaaa...," Ucap Gabriel sebelum pingsan akibat menghantam tanah dengan begitu kerasnya.

Naruto yang mendengar teriak Gabriel telah kembali sadar. Sontak saja, dia berlari ke arah Gabriel. "Gabriel kumohon bangunlah. Hiks.., hiks. Maafkan aku hingga membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Aku memang tidak becus untuk melindungimu. Hiks.., hiks. Kumohon Gabriel bangunlah," Teriak Naruto pilu dan penuh akan penderitaan. Dia begitu erat mendekap tubuh Gabriel kepelukannya seakan tidak ingin melepaskanya pergi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Author comeback lagi bro / sis..., author kembali melanjutkan fanfict ini yang telah lama terbengkalai tanpa uptade apapun. Mungkin aja ?. banyak dari kalian yang menunggu fic ini uptade dan yah, author memenuhi permintaan itu walaupun waktu uptadenya gak menentu :v.

Soal cerita nih, pertama – tama author mau minta maaf buat scene pertarungan kalau saja kurang berasa dan begitu monoton. Selanjutnya, pemilihan pair Naruto antara milih si Gabriel dan Kaguya, author merasa akan ada kedua kubu yang mendukung itu nantinya (Hmm..., author mencium bau – bau seperti itu, apalagi di beberapa chapter depan yang benar – benar membuat kubu Gabriel maupun Kaguya berperang). Namun, author mau kasih tau satu hal. Di sini, kaguya itu nanti bakalan ada sesuatunya yang membuat dia begitu bersalah akibat kenaifannya juga berubah menjadi lebih baik kedepannya (author ada suatu konflik buat dia wehehehe) dan bakalan bersaing dengan Gabriel buat dapetin Naruto. Untuk itu masih lama perjalanannya. Penjelasan terakhir, Kekuatan Naruto di sini udah terlihat. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk meniru kekuatan orang lain dan soal tampilan aura putih yang mirip malaikat itu adalah murni kekuatan ciptaan author sendiri. Maaf juga kalau kekuatannya garing atau mungkin mainstream. Mungkin segitu aja yang bisa author sampaikan.

Ohya satu lagi, Gabriel itu bukan komplotannya Sasuke. Itu udah terlihat pada chapter ini. Dia aja rela tersiksa demi melindungi Naruto (Cieeee :v). Oke cukup sudah.

 **KALAU ADA YANG INGIN BERTANYA, TULIS AJA DI KOLOM REVIEW. KAGAK USAH MALU – MALU.**

 **JANGAN LUPA JUGA BUAT MEMBERI LIKE,COMMENT,REVIEW ANDA SUPAYA FIC INI TERUS MAJU SAMPAI TAMAT.**

Gitu aja sih, sampai jumpa pada chapter depan.


End file.
